Hoping There's More
by SuchASeaweedBrain
Summary: The characters of Kickin' It live in a diffrent time. Kim is a princess and Jack a thief. Will they be able to overcome their difrences to help each other? Will they realize what they have is something special, or will they let people break them apart?
1. Knight in shining armour? Right

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've been playing with this idea for a while now. And now I finally have the guts to post it. It's my first full length story and I'm very nervous. It's rated T cause I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'It. Sadly. **

**Knight in shining armour? Right. **

Jack's POV

Me and my, well friends are laughing and fooling around while we walked down this little path in the forest. My hesitation to call them friends comes from the fact that we're thief's. Yeah I don't need to doubt about that. Yeah I know it's wrong. But in my defence we usually steel small things, like bread or apples. Yet our boss, Cray, wants us to: "Think bigger than that, you no good little thief's ." Thank you very much. He wants us to be smart, think big. Become some kind of master thief.

I'm Jack Anderson and I'm, even if I say so myself, Cray's favourite…student. Yeah that's the right word. We're not taught to steel, we're taught to survive. At least that's what Cray keeps telling us. Yes, unlike my friends, for example Eddie or Jerry, I realize that what we're doing is wrong. But how are we supposed to survive otherwise? Plus the people we steel from have enough. They don't care about an apple less or more. Right? I keep telling myself, "sure, of course they don't care, they're stuck up rich people." Rich, yeah that's the key word.

All of the sudden we all freeze. We hear a horse. The sound of galloping. That's usually not good. See once in a while the men of the king come look for us. Sometimes they arrest one or two of Cray's students. We never see them back. In no time we're all in the bushes. Cray's not here, he stayed at camp. He's too lazy to come off his butt and help us. What? That he likes me does not mean I have to like him. I'm hiding in some bushes as a horse without rider comes around the corner. Without thinking, obviously, I jump forward. 'Woah.' I yell, waving my hands to make the horse stop. And to my surprise it actually stops, instead of running me over like I thought it would.

When it stops I can take a good look at it. Wow it's defiantly a fancy horse. I can see it by the bridle and saddle. It's very fancy, leather with silver flowers and curly things on it. I take it's reins as I take a good look at the horse itself. It doesn't seem hurt. I used to work with horses at my dad's stables, but they burned down. That's also the night my parents died. I don't want to talk about it. Anyway. The horse is large and muscled. It's also pitch black. With intelligent eyes and one little white spot on the head. It's beautiful.

'Jack are you crazy.' Eddie says, shocked and still in the bushes. 'Relax Eddie. I bet the owner will be very happy and generous if we bring it back. I mean look at the bridle only, it's worth more than we make- I mean steal in a month.' I smirk at him, happy with my own smartness. I slowly stroke the horses velvet nose. 'But what if the owner is the captain of- well let's see the king's guard?' Jerry askes me, convinced he has me. 'I run.' I say simply and I start walking the way the horse came from. Not surprised at all the others stay behind. Good, than the reward is mine.

As I turn the second corner I find the horses owner. To my surprise it's not some stuck up rich baron or lord. It's a girl. And she's very pretty. Blond straight hair. Big brown eyes. She looks about seventeen. I swallow as I see her clothes, almost as fancy as the horses bridle and saddle. I look at her necklace while I walk towards her, it's silver with a small diamond heart. What I would give for that necklace. What I could buy for that necklace. She notices us as we're about 20 meters away. I see a flicker of relief shoot over her face. Then her brown eyes narrow as she sees me.

O shoot. Please tell me she's not one of the girls I stole from before. No, I would remember her. Right I should explain that. Well the others don't always call me Jack, they also tend to call me "pretty boy". Just because fancy rich girls tend to fall in love with me. Like that's my fault. So yeah, I take advantage of that. Sorry. I'm so not sorry. She lets her critical brown eyes slide over my dark battered clothes and brown leather shoulder bag. There is some stolen stuff in there. She also seems to study my face. All of the sudden I fell very conscious about my shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. But my stubbornness keeps me from avoiding her eyes.

I continue walking towards her as she makes her way towards me. As she comes closer I see that I'm about half a head taller than her. 'Is this horse yours?' I ask her, stroking the horses neck. 'Yes. She's mine.' She says, okay surely a lady or something. Fancy talk. To many words. 'She's beautiful.' I tell her before I can stop myself. She blushes slightly, like I called her beautiful. Which she is. 'I know, she's my favourite horse.' She says stepping forward brushing the mare over the forehead. The mare sniffs her hand and softly whinnies. 'What's her name?' I ask. She looks at me, like she wants to decide if she can trust me. Which she can't, I wouldn't trust me either. 'Calypso.' She says. 'Beautiful name for a beautiful horse.' I say.

The girls eyes flicker towards me. 'Do I know you?' She asks me out of nowhere and I tense. Do I know her? She seems familiar. 'What's your name?' She asks when I don't respond. Now I get suspicious. My name is usually not known when they look for me, but you never know what the king's spies can find out. Then I think of the fact that she's a girl a half a head smaller than me and that I'm a fast runner and good climber. 'Jack. How about you?' I tell her, leaving my last name behind. She seems to doubt a moment before saying: 'Kimberly.' Kimberly, that does sound familiar. I decide to drop it. For now.

I look at the mare again. 'What happened?' I ask, gesturing towards the horse. Kim, let's call her that, doesn't seem to be hurt. The only sign that something happened is the mud on her leather boots. 'Calypso is still young, a bird flew up and she pranced, I didn't expect it, but managed to land on my feet. By that time she was already gone though.' She explains. I nod. 'She doesn't seem hurt.' I tell her. She shakes her head agreeing with me. 'I'm surprised she let you catch her, she's usually not to fond of strangers.' Kim smiles at me. It's the first time I see her smile, and it changes her face completely. Her brown eyes light up and her blond hair looks like gold. For a second I'm almost mesmerized by her face. I snap out of it. Then it hits me, of course I recognize her, she's the princess! She's the princess, oops.

'I guess she likes me.' I smirk. Kim rolls her eyes at me and I laugh. All of the sudden I think of the guys. Shoot, they're at least going to think I got kidnapped. My eyes shoot to the trees, searching for a glimpse of one of the guys. 'Something wrong?' Kim asks me. Damn she's observant. 'My friends are waiting for me.' I say, conveniently forgetting to mention that they're more my fellow thief's then friends. 'Okay.' She says, and I turn around to leave when her voice stops me. 'Jack?' She says it like she's doubting if she wants me to stop. I turn around anyway and meet her brown eyes. 'Thank you very much, I would like to reward you in some way. Anything I can do for you?' She asks, insecure for the first time since I met her. This is the point where I'm supposed to hold up some tear drawing story about myself, even better mention my dead parents. Somehow I can't bring myself to it.

'I would be thankful for a good meal once.' I manage to say, while I give her a sad smile. Even though we don't have a lot of food, we're usually healthy and strong from, well, running from the king's guards and climbing trees trying to escape hungry wolfs, or revenge hungry shop owners. She starts fishing in one of the bags slung over the horses saddle, how hadn't I noticed them before? She fishes out a bread and a bag of apples. 'You can have these?' she says it like it's a question. I look from her to the food. She smiles at me and walks towards me handing me the bread. I smell the sent and I'm sold. It's still warm. I also take the bag of apples. I look up at her from under my lashes. 'Thank you.' She blushes. Than as I walk away I add: 'Kimmy.' I hear her scoff behind me, but I'm already gone. I smell the bread again before putting it in my bag. My eye falls on the silver bracelet that's in my bag. I slid it right of this rich lady's wrist as I kissed her hand. I'm famous for that kind of stuff.

Kim's POV.

Damn, why did Calypso have to pick this day to get scared by a bird. A bird for God's sake. I landed on my feet, I'm still not sure how I did that, but I did it. When I saw her running around the corner, my heart sunk. She was not only my favourite horse, she was also really valuable. My dad would be so pissed if I lost her. I was already thinking about what to tell my dad when I hear hooves. My head shoots up and a flash of relieve shoots over my face. Then I look at the boy holding her. And my eyes narrow.

He's my age, about seventeen. His clothes are battered and seem very old. He has a brown leather bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes are deep chocolate brown and his hair is shaggy and also a deep shade of brown. His jaw line is strong and you can see he has no problem finding girls that like him, and I honestly can't blame them. There's something though that makes alarm bells go off in my head. Maybe it's the look in his eyes. He seems like the kind of guy who seems innocent but notices everything that happens around him and that knows how to take advantage of it.

He asks me if the horse is mine. His voice is strong and he sounds like a leader. 'Yes she's mine', I answer. I'm still looking at him, excuse me but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to bring back such a valuable horse without even so much checking the saddle bags. 'She's beautiful.' He says, he's still holding her reins. I blush, why am I blushing? He didn't call me beautiful. I decide to focus on the horse instead of his chocolate brown eyes. Those brown eyes, I swear I know them from somewhere. After some more back and forward about Calypso, in which he finds out her name.

'Do I know you?' I ask, kind of unexpected, I know. He tenses. Maybe I was right and is something off about him. He doesn't respond so I ask him a different question. 'What's your name?' I decide to ask, he seems to doubt but then tells me his name is Jack. No last name. He asks me about my name and I doubt to. What if he makes the link? Well we'll see. 'Kimberly.' I tell him. He asks me what happened and I explain. I also wonder out loud on why she would let him capture her. She's usually not to fond of strangers. I smile at him. 'I guess she likes me.' He smirks, and I roll my eyes, which is, I got to say, very unlike me.

Then he seems to realize something and looks around like he's suspecting people to jump out of the trees. 'Something wrong?' I ask him. I seem to startle him with my question. 'My friends are waiting for me.' He explains, he seems to hesitate slightly at the word "friend" . But I drop it. For now. He turns around to walk away, but I stop him. 'Jack?' I doubt if I want him to stop cause I'm not exactly sure how to say what I want to say, but he turns around. So I stutter something about thanking him and wanting to reward him.

He gives me a sad smile when he tells me he would be thankful for a good meal. I can't imagine what that must feel like, I've never had any shortcoming in my life. Then I remember the bread and apples in my bag. I take them out and a bit hesitantly give them to him. 'You can have these?' I more ask than say. I see him involuntarily smell the scent of the still warm bread and he takes it. Then he looks up at me from under his lashes and I'm momentarily stunned by his eyes, that now look more like melted chocolate. 'Thank you.' His voice is soft and warm, I blush. When he walks away I hear him add. 'Kimmy.' I scoff, but he's already walking away. I turn to Calypso. 'Tell me girl, where do I know him from?' I ask her and she tilts her head looking at me with her intelligent brown eyes. I laugh softly and go to stand at her side and climb on her back again. Here goes nothing, I think as I ride home to face my father, I should have been home about thirty minutes ago.


	2. Home sweet home, well not for me

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews, two people took the time to review! Thanks to SaraValkerieHoward and AbberzzzCain! This chapter is shorter, but the next will be longer again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It… nor Aladdin.**

**Home sweet home, well not for me. **

Jack's POV.

When I come back at camp I see Cray immediately come towards me. Great. 'Jack.' He says even though he knows I already saw him. It annoys me, it only draws more attention that I don't need. Some boys turn around to watch us and I glare at them so they turn around very quickly. 'Jack, I hear you found a horse.' Cray says to me, I know he wants an explanation. Great, those guys can never keep their mouths shut. It was probably Jerry and he probably didn't even realize it before he had already said it.

'We were on our way back from the village and we heard a horse, so we hid. The horse had no rider, so I stopped it. The guys were to scared so I brought it back to its owner and got this.' I explained quickly after which I opened my bag so he could see the bread and apples. Cray raised his eyebrows. 'Looks good kid.' Then his eye fell on the bracelet. 'What is that?' his eyebrows raised even further. I grinned at him as I took out the silver bracelet. It had small diamonds in it. 'A bracelet from, if I remember correctly, Lady Annabeth.' I tell him lightly like it's my every day job, which it is. 'I'm impressed kid, how did you get it?' I'm about to answer when a voice behind me does it for me. 'Slipped it right of her wrist when he kissed her hand. She was so busy blushing she never noticed.' Eddie grinned behind me.

Cray smirked at me. 'That's how I like it Pretty Boy, sneaky and bold.' My jaw tightens at the sound of that stupid nickname but he doesn't seem to notice. He slaps me on the shoulder as he walks away, with the bracelet may I add. 'Cray?' I yell after him, and he turns around. 'I am getting some of the up bring of that.' I tell him more than I ask. He smiles slyly at me. 'Of course Jack.' But I can see he hoped I would forget. Once a thief always a thief. 'Share the food with the other boys.' He also tells me before walking away.

Well that surely gets everyone's attention. Great, all of the sudden everyone is my best friend. But I yell at everyone to sit down. They're surprised but do it, well most of them. There are about twenty of us and we have one bread and seven apples. I pull the knife out of my belt and I see some take a little step back. They all know I'm good with that knife, but I roll my eyes and cut the apples in two. I hand them out. Leaving six boys with nothing, they're the guys I get along with best. They're also the older boys, like me. We also, usually, get the most respect. It gets more difficult looking innocent as you get older. I cut the bread in ten pieces. Give five of them to Jerry, Eddie, Jason, Chris and Milan and keep one for myself. Then I give the extra four to the four smallest boys. Peter, Caleb, Toby and Liam. The other boys scoff at me but I tell them to shut up and eat. Or that otherwise they can go to Cray. They quickly back out. I thought so.

Kim's POV.

When I get home there's a riot waiting for me. 'Kimberly Anne Crawford. Where have you been?' my father thunders. I look at the ground but then raise my head to look him in the eyes. 'Calypso was startled, she ran off. A boy brought her back, but it cost me some time. I'm sorry.' I tell him. Even though this was in no way my fault. But my dad doesn't like hearing that so I take, somewhat, of the responsibility. 'A boy?' he asks suspiciously. 'In the forest?' he narrows his eyes. 'Yes father.' I tell him. I can see the radars turn in his head. 'Where?' he then asks me. 'Just by the northern road.' I tell him, that's not completely true, we were closer to the eastern road, but he doesn't need to know that. I don't want Jack to get arrested because he helped me. Wait? Why am I thinking like that? Why would Jack get arrested? Maybe because somewhere deep inside I don't fully trust him. I know most of the boys in the village but I certainly don't know him. Didn't, I didn't know him.

My dad's stable manager checks Calypso for any injuries I could have missed. I am somewhat offended but hey, this may not be the right time to talk against my father. He tells me to go inside as he talks to his head of security. I do as he says but not before catching one word. "Cray." Everyone knows Cray and his… students. My father thinks Jack is one of Cray's thief's. O no, my dad likes to arrest Cray's boys, they have and old feud. He never tells me about it, but I'm not stupid.

I walk inside our… house and head straight to the kitchen. We have a lot of servants and after a while I got to know some of them. Like our cook. His name is Milton, he's my age, and his head waiter, Rudy, he's a few years older. They're good guys. A lot nicer than most the people here, they're stuck up even though they only work here. I walk into the kitchen and the scent of our dinner is very clearly there, even though it smells… burned. U oh. 'Milton? Rudy?' I ask. There's a thick smoke in the kitchen. My eyes widen as I hear coughing and arguing. The two boys come out of the smoke but they stop dead in their tracks as they see me. Milton stumbles forward, he's long and skinny which makes him not very physically impressive. 'Kimberly, princess Kimberly. O dear, I'm so sorry we, well Rudy here had a little accident with the food. Please go outside we'll have it under control soon. Don't worry milady.' He stutters stumbling over his words.

I look at them for a second and then burst out laughing. They looked at me surprised. Then I just walked away. The soldiers of my dad had the kitchen cleaned up very quickly. Milton and Rudy got a big speech of my father about burning down the castle if they didn't start growing a brain. They flinched under his words, and I felt sorry for them. My dad can be quite intimidating. The people love him though, he's strict but just full. He made the people feel save, he arrested a lot of the thief's that lived in town. He also arrested some of Cray's students, that the villagers liked. Cray's students are a well… how do I say this… a, well, pain in the royal backside. Yeah let's put it like that.

But honestly I don't want my dad to arrest Jack, even though that means I was right and there is something shady about him. He helped me, he could have taken the horse to some black market dealer, he would have paid a lot more for a horse like Calypso than a bread and some apples. He seemed happy with them though. Would they really have so little food at Cray's Thief Camp? I always thought they had it quite well.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. You've got to be kidding me, you again?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for like a week. I had introduction of my new school, no computer. It was very fun though, lots of parties and games. *Smirk* Right the story. Thanks ya'll for reviewing! It makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, nor Aladdin. **

**You've got to be kidding me, you again?**

Jack's POV:

That afternoon Chris is on guard at the northern road. At least I think so. I only really know when I am on guard. All of our heads shoot up as we hear a low but piercing whistle. Then we all look at Cray. Everyone knows this signal. Cray turns to me, Jason is sitting next to me. He nods towards the trees and me and Jason get the message. Go. We round up a group of seven of the younger boys. Some seem nervous. I smile mischievously at them and I can see them start grinning. I nod at Jason and we silently sneak into the forest. When we reach the northern road Chris appears from a tree. The youngsters are startled by his sudden appearance. I grin at him and he smirks at the kids, hesitantly they smile back. 'What is it?' I ask softly.

'A cart, from the king.' He adds. 'Very nice.' Jason mutters. 'Who takes lead?' Chris asks, we turn our backs to the others. It's always a risk to lead. If it goes wrong, it's on you, but if it goes right…it's on you to. So it's always a little competition between the older boys. Who gets the most rights. Me and Milan are tied in first place at the moment, if I want to beat him, I have to get it right today. The others know it. 'You take it.' Jason tells me and I grin at him. I tell the guys to make a circle. We can hear the cart now, we have to act fast. I signal for four of the boys to switch to the other side. They shoot over the road and disappear in the forest. They're all good, promising thief's. But Cray wants nothing but the best, so there is a chance they don't make the cut.

I sent Chris and the other three into this side of the forest. Me and Chris climb into a tree with branches that hang over the road. We slide onto those as the cart turns the corner. We're lucky that carts make a lot of noise because the branches make some noises when we put our weight on it. We have standard moves for these kind of things. We just have to choose. I chose a one of the more risky plans. It's more my style. The cart is perfect for our plan. We wait, and wait, until the cart is right below us. I count down on my fingers and when I reach zero we jump. We land on the cart with soft thumps. The rider wheels around and Jason kicks him straight of the cart. There are no guards, the king should know better. The others come from the forest and clean out the cart as fast as they can, me and Jason put the rider back on the cart. When he wakes up he's going to have a heck of a headache.

Kim's POV:

It was morning, I looked out over the glowing hills of my father's kingdom. One day, my brother would rule all this land, and I would have to marry some rich lord, who would be thrilled with the power our marriage got him. It was a beautiful place. A smile crept across my face as I saw a horse slowly ride down the street to the castle. It was my friend, coming to visit me. Her name? Lady Annabeth. She's a great girl really nice, one of the more down to earth lady's around here. I ran down the stairs, my blonde hair and green dress flowing after me. I sped past my brother. His hair was brown and his eyes just like mine.

I slowed down as I reached the entrance hall, two guards opened the door for me. They bowed as I walked through. 'Annie!' I yelled. 'Kimmy!' She yelled back. We hugged and then hit each other on the upper arm. We laughed. We hated the nicknames the other gave us. I looked at her. She was wearing a soft purple dress, her blonde hair was halfway up and curled and she was wearing, wait no. She wasn't wearing her signature silver bracelet with diamonds. She saw me looking. Her grin disappeared. 'Stolen.' She said, simply. My eyes widened. 'What! When? By whom?' I asked. She nodded her head towards the stairs, signalling if we could talk about this in my room. I nodded and we flew up the stairs.

I dropped myself on my bed and she sat down next to me. 'Well yesterday I was at the market and there was this boy, very handsome may I add, and he talked to me and when he had to leave, he kissed my hand, when he was gone I noticed my bracelet was gone, he must have slipped it right off my hand.' She said, I could see she was slightly ashamed for falling for his trick. 'What did he look like? Maybe my brother can arrest him.' I told her. She smiled at me. 'Thank you Kim. He had brown messy hair and these gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He was maybe half a head taller than you and he had a very smooth and soothing voice.' I tensed, this sounded an awful lot like Jack.

'Okay, did he give you a name?' I ask, trying not to show my discomfort. 'Yeah, only a first name I believe, something that I don't hear very often. John, no. Jake, no.' She muttered. 'Jack?' I suggested. Her eyes flew up at mine. 'Yeah, Jack, that's it.' I swallowed. Annabeth looked at me curiously. 'Are you okay?' She asks me. I nod. 'Yes I'm fine, I just think he's one of the students of that thief boss. What's his name?' I pretend not to know who it is. 'Cray right?' she asks, and I nod. 'Right.' I tell her. I look at her for a second, we've been friends since we were just little girls. Could I trust her with this, without having her run to my brother?

I decide I can. 'What would you say if I thought I could get back your bracelet?' I ask her slyly. She looks surprised at me. Then her expression changes to suspicious. 'How were you planning on doing that?' She asks me, one of her eyebrows pulled up. 'Well see, yesterday afternoon, I met this boy. His name was Jack and he looked just like you just described your thief. Maybe I can convince him to give it back.' I tell her. She looks at me for a second but then she smiles. 'That would be amazing. I haven't told my dad yet, he would go ballistic.' She says and I know she's right. Her dad is super protective. 'When?' She asks me simply. 'How about now.' I grin at her.

Jack's POV

I am very relaxed actually. I'm up a tree and leaning back against one of the branches. My face is in the sun. I am supposed to watch the north road, but no one worth stealing from has been here all day. Then I hear hooves. I sit up immediately. Two horses. I also hear a voice. I know it, but where from? I almost fall out of my tree when I recognize the voice. It's yelling my name, loud. 'Jack!' she yells. 'Jack!' she sounds angry, very angry. Oops. What did I do? Wait, could this be a trap? Her brother is head of the kings guard. I lean forward slightly. I see that the second horse is also ridden by a girl, I recognize her too. Two times oops. I slide silently out of the tree as she yells. 'Jack get your thief's ass out here!' Scrap that, she sounds furious.

I carefully step out of the bushes, startling the two girls. They never pay attention to what happens around them, that's why they're so easily to rob. 'You.' Kim spits at me. 'Hey Kim.' I turn to the second girl and swallow. 'Hello Annabeth.' She narrows her eyes at me. 'I can't believe you! I thought you were just a good farmers boy, but you're an ordinary thief!' my brown eyes are now the ones to narrow. 'Now now Kimmy, don't be so hard on me. You should be glad I was on guard, any of the other boys would have robbed you without blinking.' I tell her, my voice has changed. It's a bit more cold. I don't take kindly in being called a thief. Even though that's what I am. 'Don't call me Kimmy.' She hisses at me.

She drives her horse more towards me. Annabeth looks slightly anxious at her. I hold my ground. 'You are getting my friends bracelet back.' She tells me. I let out a laugh and she narrows her eyes at me. 'Cray has the bracelet. I can't get it back.' I tell her. Annabeth is about to say something when Kim speaks up again. 'You're a thief right?' I nod. I know where she's going. 'Well than steal it.' She says triumphantly. 'Steal, from Cray. Are you mad? No way.' I tell her. One does not simply steal from Cray. 'It's that or I get my brother to arrest you. Today.' She says the last word soft and low. Threatening I suppose. I look too the two girls. She would never be able to find me, but I do really like Kim, plus it would be good having her as an, maybe ally.

'Okay.' I tell them and Annabeth smiles, Kim doesn't though, she looks at me coldly. 'If this is a trick. I'll get my brother to hunt you down and lock you up in our darkest cell. Got it thief boy?' She asks me. My eyes narrow slightly as I walk towards her. She's carrying a dagger. I see Annabeth swallow. I slide my hand over Calypso's shoulder and the mare whinnies at me. 'Hey girl.' I say softly. I walk to the back of the horse. Kim follows me with her eyes and Annabeth looks at Kim. My hand slides over the horses back just behind the saddle and Kim has to turn her head to keep her eyes on me. At that exact moment I slide the dagger out of her belt and into mine. Stealing is all about timing. 'Thief boy, huh. Well thief boy just stole from right under your nose princess girl.' I smirk at her as I come to Calypso's neck again. I hold up the dagger for her and he snatches it out of my hand. Her eyes are blazing. 'Meet me tonight at the castle gate.' I tell her as I disappear into the forest. I hear her yell after me, but I ignore her.

**A/N: Okaay that was it! Thanks for reading! Review please, just a few words is already great!**


	4. Stealing from the boss? Yeah great

**A/N: Hey everyone! A new Chapter! Wooooh! I'm really looking forward hearing what you think! I hope this also answers nclhdrs1717 question a bit more. Thanks for the reviews, I love to read them. Okay, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It bla bla, you get the idea. **

**Stealing from the boss? Yeah that sounds great…**

I walk through the forest I may have looked very confident with Kim and Annabeth just now, but just between us, I'm terrified. What if Cray catches me. He's been like a uncle for me. He took me in when no one else did. I may not be too crazy about him, but he did save my life, gave me a way to survive. I am as silent as I can because I'm actually not allowed to leave my post, but that also gives me an alibi if Cray might ask, which I don't expect. I sneak into camp from the backside. Cray's tent is all the way in the back so I'm already close. I listen very closely, I don't hear anything. I carefully lift the piece of fabric that covers the back of Cray's tent. It's empty, well there are no people. It's full with stolen stuff. All kinds of stuff, necklaces, bags of money, a sword, shield and armour. I walk silently towards the jewellery and pray that Cray hasn't brought it to his guy yet. I look through some bracelets. It's so tempting to take more than one, but I manage to keep my fingers to myself. That is until I, to my big relieve, spot Annabeth's bracelet. I snatch it from between the others. Then I freeze. I hear voices outside the tent, Cray's voice, I've got to get out. I shoot through the tent and past the fabric in the back. Just in time behind me I hear Cray come into his tent. I smile, he's too cocky to even think someone would try to steal from him, and that's in my advantage. I speed back to my tree, Now let's wait until it's dark.

Kim's POV

I cannot believe this guy. Why does Calypso have to like him? Why can't she just treat him like every other stranger. Bite his head of our something. And the guts of that guy, he steals the dagger right out of my belt! Now I've got to admit, he has skills, the wrong kind, but I honestly didn't notice he stole my dagger and I took my eyes of off him for maybe two seconds. We're riding back to the castle and Annabeth is happy, she seems to have full faith in the fact that Jack will bring her bracelet back. I know now I am supposed to tell my brother and have him set an ambush for Jack and have him arrested but I have the strong feeling I'm not going to. He is risking his neck for us. I may have acted like I don't care, but I don't know what Cray would do with a boy that steals from him. But I know for sure it's not going to be nice.

When we arrive at the castle everything is fine, it's quite a quiet day. No lords coming to visit. No wars broken out, all and all a good day. We spend the rest of the day wondering around the castle. Visiting the stables and the garden and just wondering around through the castle. Annabeth interrogates me about my meeting with Jack and I tell her. Slowly it gets dark. I can see that Annabeth slowly is getting nervous. If Jack doesn't get it, she's going to have to tell her dad tomorrow. After dinner with my father, brother and mother we sneak out of my room and to the castle gate. We wait for a few minutes when Jack seems to come out of nowhere as he steps out of the shadows. He did something similar in the woods. I guess that's a good thing to be able to do for a thief, seemingly random disappear and appear out of nowhere.

When I look at him I notice he has a bruise around his right eye. That wasn't there this morning, I'm sure of that. 'I got it.' He smirks. A smile breaks through on Annabeth's face, but I'm still looking at his eye. 'What happened?' I ask him. He looks at me, estimating if he can trust me. Which he can. 'I had a…' he pauses. 'discussion with a friend.' He tells me, his face unreadable. 'Did it have something to do with my bracelet?' Annabeth asks him. He shakes his head. 'No not really, he thought he could steal from me, I made clear he can't.' he says he seems slightly angry. It must be hard living amongst thief's.

He reaches in his bag that is slung over his shoulder and pulls out a small velvet bag. He hands it to Annabeth with a small nod of his head. She smiles, and opens the bag. As she holds it upside down her bracelet slides out. 'Thank you Jack.' She smiles at him. 'No problem.' He reaches out for her hand and she gives it to him, letting him fasten the bracelet around her wrist. Even I have to admit that's very gallant of him. Maybe he has some manners in him. I can see Annabeth's blush even though it's dark. Jack has noticed it too, he smirks. 'Anything else milady?' He grins. I shoot him an angry glare. 'No thanks go back to your "friends".' I tell him with a clear look at his eye. He laughs. 'I'll see you.' He winks and disappears back into the shadows. As he turns around I see a bow on his back. I didn't know Cray told his students to shoot.

Jack's POV

That afternoon after the robbery on the cart I had a little run in with one of the younger guys. I saw him, Malcom, sit by his group of friends, with a bow. As I came closer, I recognized it as my bow. My bow, the little snot stole my bow. I came up behind him and his friends swallowed and pointed to me. He turned around. Face to face with me, I doubt I looked very nice. 'What are you doing with my bow, you little idiot.' I sneered at him, the question was more of a formality. To see if he would admit it. He tried to hide his fear but he failed. 'I found it.' He told me. 'O than it's okay.' I told him, I reached out for my bow. Relieved as he was he hands it to me, big mistake. 'Where did you find it exactly?' I asked. He tried to think of an answer but I continued. 'Did you maybe find it, I don't know. In. My. Tent.' The last words I growled more than I spoke them.

He knew he was in trouble. Before he could do anything I had lashed out with my bow and hit him straight across the head. And to my, and his own surprise, he hit me. I felt my eye. My face Eddie described as stone cold and very dangerous. He already started to apologize but before he could finish his sentence. 'You probably shouldn't have done that.' I told him and in no time I had him in a chokehold, he grabbed my arm trying to get it loose. Let's just say it didn't work. I hissed softly, slowly and very threatening in his ear: 'If you ever, ever touch anything of mine again, I will not let go before you stop breathing, got it?' trust me as I say, he was terrified. His friends were still on the ground just staring. Probably trying to figure out how things had escaladed so fast. Bows were only for the older boys, the ones that earned them got them from Cray. I turned out to have a talent for archery, unlike some, who had it more like a trophy. Otherwise they had more chance of shooting a friendly than an enemy.

I let him go as he nodded. He fell on the ground trying to breath. I looked around, multiple people were staring. 'Let this be a warning.' I yelled. 'Do not touch my stuff.' I said simply. They seemed to understand. On my way to Kim and Anna I was trying to get my anger under control, which proved to be a lot harder than I thought. I was, in my opinion, a real gentleman. Of course Kim decided to ask me about my eye. But for the rest I fastened the bracelet around Annabeth's wrist, I could see her blushing even in the dark. These kind of girls are always good for my confidence. They don't call me Pretty Boy for nothing, let's just say that, plus I can be very charming if I want to. Mark those last four words. I wink at Kim just to make her pissed at me and I disappear back into the shadows.

When I get back at camp I immediately know something's wrong. Everyone is out their tents and running around. I stop the nearest person to me. It's Jason. 'Jack! Where have you been?' he asks me as he recognizes me, it has started to rain and my dark hair is hanging in my eyes. 'Why what's wrong?' I ask, not answering his question. 'Someone stole that bracelet you got from the lady from Cray.' I force myself to act shocked. 'What? Who?' I ask, letting my eyebrows shoot under my hair. 'He doesn't know that's why it's such a chaos. He's making The Bows search all the tents. we didn't know where you were. Go tell Cray you're here. Be careful though, he's furious.' I nod. 'Thanks Jas.' The Bows are all the boys who Cray has given a bow, that means he trusts us more than the rest. He lets us help him with stuff he doesn't trust the others with.

I hurry to Cray's tent, this time I enter through the front. 'Cray?' I ask before entering. 'Yeah.' I hear his voice, it's lower than normal. That's never a good sign. I step inside. While walking here I thought of an excuse. 'I'm so sorry I was gone Cray. I had to get away, otherwise I would have ripped Malcom's head of.' I say softly. He looks up at me. His bright blue eyes shining with anger. 'Yeah, I heard what happened. It's fine, go help the others.' I turn around to walk away. 'Jack.' I turn back to him. 'Find it.' He tells me. I swallow, and nod. I walk out and head straight to Chris who seems to be in charge. Normally it's me, but I was… occupied. 'Chris. Where do I start?' I ask him, pretending I wasn't gone. He works with me. 'Well I would say Malcom, but I have the faint idea that would be bad.' He grins at me, I try to hide my smile, I fail. 'Take the young boys, first Caleb and then Toby.' I nod, and give him a thankful smile. They may be thief's but some are good guys. Everyone shares a tent. I share mine with Jason. Caleb is with Peter, Toby with Liam. I walk towards Caleb's tent.

I open the, let's call it… door. The two boys look up, their faces pale, they've never seen a search before. 'Relax boys.' I tell them and Peter smiles thankful at me. 'You didn't take it did you?' I ask and they shake their head so hard I think they could fall off. 'Then there's nothing to worry about.' I smile at them. Plus I know no one is going to find it, because it's safely around its owners wrist. I search their tent, looking under their beds, between clothes, besides spiders and dust I find nothing worth reporting. 'It's okay boys.' I tell them as I walk to their door again. 'Thanks Jack.' Caleb says. I grin at him. I walk to Toby's tent, I go through the same routine. Nothing either, well a knife under Liam's bed but I throw it towards him pretending I didn't see it. Technically he's not allowed to have a weapon, but I understand. Camp can be dangerous. So I ignore it.

I walk back to Chris, Jerry and Milan are already back too. 'Hey Jack nice of you to join us.' Milan grins at me. I grin. 'Just making sure I wouldn't really strangle Malcom.' He laughs. 'I would have strangled him with my bow.' Chris tells us and we laugh again. 'These boys have so little respect.' Milan says, narrowing his eyes at a group that is staring at us. They keep looking back. That's until I turn around, then they're all gone. I laugh. 'Well you certainly made an impression with your little stunt with Malcom.' Eddie says dryly as he joins us. We're still waiting on Jason, who is now at his last tent. He comes out and shakes his head at us. When he reaches us we automatically stand in a full circle. Even though Chris lead the search they look at me when Milan asks: 'What do we do now?' I look at them. 'Someone has got to tell Cray. Anyone want to volunteer?' I ask hopefully. Chris raises his hand. 'My search, I tell Cray.' We all nod, it's fair. 'Good luck.' I tell him as he walks away.

Camp slowly calms down again. Boy's go back to bed, I see Malcom who quickly turns around when he sees me. 'You scared him good yo.' Jerry grins at me. When Jerry isn't confused he usually says "yo" or "woah". He's a bit, well, weird. Still a great thief, fast as hell. After maybe ten minutes most of the guys are in their tents and Chris returns. We're still waiting for him. 'And?' Milan asks. 'He was pissed, but at least he knows we tried, he thinks the lady hired someone to steal it back for her, maybe a farmers boy.' He tells us. I nod, this looks good for me. If they see her wearing the bracelet they'll just assume Cray is right. Cray never even suspected me, and somewhere in the back of my mind I feel guilty, but right now, I'm just really happy Cray did not find out. My eye is throbbing slightly, but I can deal with it. For now. We go to our tents Jason yawns and falls asleep quickly, I can't. I stare at my bow for a few minutes, I think of Malcom, I should have hit him harder. I smirk. Maybe tomorrow. I slowly doze off thinking of punching the boy who dared to touch my bow.

Kim's POV

The first thing Annabeth says when we get back in my room is: 'He likes you!' she screeches. I'm confused. 'Who likes me?' She looks at me like I'm the stupidest person she has ever met. 'Jack! Thief boy!' she yells at me. What? Jack likes me? Sure. 'Yeah sure Annie, I don't think so either.' I tell her rolling my eyes. She pulls up her eyebrows. 'O come on Kimmy you can't be that ignorant. Jack likes you, trust me.' She says seriously. I'm waiting for her to yell "got you!" or "I can't believe you fell for that." But she doesn't. I laugh nervously. 'Of course he doesn't, are you crazy?' I ask her, honestly why would Jack like me? She's insane, but she just looks at me. 'Just wait and see.' She smiles secretly. Then she lies down on the extra bed that was put in my room. She quickly falls asleep, but I am awake for quite a while. Would Jack like me? Why? Every girl in the village has a secret, or not so secret, crush on the thief. I guess a bad boy is something girls like. Is slowly doze of thinking about Jack and his black eye. His "discussion" with his "friend" bothers me.


	5. What did you do!

**A/N: Hello People! Another chapter, just like yesterday! That's to make up for the fact that I'll probably won't be able to post this week. I'm going to a new room and I don't think I have internet there yet. *wipes away tear*. So I'm posting today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It as I hope you understand by now. ;).**

**What did you do?!**

Jack's POV.

I wake up from sun that's shining straight in my face. I grunt. It's maybe seven in the morning. I look at Jason, he's sound asleep. I am still half asleep when I reach out to him and hit in in the head. The rule is, whoever from The Bows wakes up first, wakes up the rest, today it's me. Lovely. Jason tries to hit me back but his eyes are still closed so he hits the tree behind our tent. He shoots up in his bed. He's about to curse very loudly when I put my hand over his mouth. I heard something. Footsteps. He has heard it to. We look at each other while I take my hand of his mouth. Silently I take my bow and my case with arrows. I slide my knife in my belt and I see Jason do the same. Silently, I open our door we step out. A hooded figure is creeping to Cray's tent. I take an arrow from the case and put it on the bow, I draw, the bow straightens. It's a recurved bow, small and powerful. I look at Jason, he's done the same. We close in on the figure. It's listening at Cray's tent. Jason nods at me. 'You don't move.' I tell the figure, low and threatening. It freezes. 'Turn around slowly, no tricks, we will shoot you.' I tell, with a few words I told it that I'm not alone and we have weapons. Slowly the figure turns around.

We freeze. It's the head of the King's Guard, Kim's brother. He looks at our bows. 'Do you even know how to use those thief's?' He asks us, he looks at us like we're something he scraped of this boots. I release my arrow, and it misses his head by inches. It also pins his hood to one of the poles of Cray's tent. 'Another comment like that and I won't miss.' I tell him smiling, which makes me only more threatening. 'Wake the others. Start with Cray.' I tell Jason, he moves silently to the tent where Kim's brother is pinned to. I hear him softly talk to Cray. I hear shuffling and Cray comes out of his tent. He looks at me and I nod at the man. 'Head of the King's Guard, and son of the King, Cray.' I tell him, even though I'm sure he knows. He grins at me. 'Nice Pretty Boy.' We never use names that the guards don't know yet around strangers. Cray slowly walks towards him, I make sure I still have my shot. 'You got caught.' He tells Kim's brother smiling.

I swallow, I'm trying to figure out what to do if he attacks Cray. Shoot him or miss again. I have shot men before, but I never knew their sister. If Kim found out I did that, she would hate me forever. If she found out, a little voice says in my head. 'So what do we do with you?' Cray wonders out loud slowly walking up and down before the man. I realize I don't even know his name. I lean to Jason who's standing next to me again. 'What's his name again?' I whisper, so soft Jason can barely hear it. 'I think it's Frank.' He whispers to me. I nod, that's right Frank and Kimberly, the two royal children. Cray turns to me. 'Tell me Pretty Boy, you caught him, so, what do we do with him?' this was exactly was I was afraid of. I look at Jason, he shrugs almost unnoticeable. 'Well, I think that if we finish him, the King would hunt us down until we're all dead, so I don't think that's a good idea…' I let my sentence trail of, I need to check if Cray agrees. 'Very good Pretty Boy.' He motions for me to continue, but before I can Frank talks. 'Pretty Boy huh. My father will indeed hunt you down, but see I've heard about you from my spies, you should watch your back boy, you never know who's watching you.' He tells me, his dark brown eye drilling into mine. I release another arrow, it lands on the other side of his head. 'Don't threaten me.' I tell him, as I slowly put a new arrow on my bow. Cray smiles at me.

'You play a dangerous game boy.' Frank tells me, he shifts his weight, me and Jason pull our bows further back. A warning, don't move. Cray looks at Jason. 'Get the other Bows.' Jason nods and walks towards the two other Bow tents. Jerry, Eddie, Chris and Milan come out, bows in hand. Frank seems to realize he really is trouble as Jerry laughs. 'Well look at what the cat dragged in.' Milan smirks at Frank. They've had a run in before, Milan won. 'Blue Eyes, Idiot, tie him up.' Cray says. Jason, Blue Eyes, and Jerry, Idiot, come forward, Milan also takes aim at Frank, to cover the fact that Jason has now slung his bow over his shoulder as Jerry gets rope. When Jerry returns he pulls the arrows out of the wood and hands them to me. He grins at me. 'Inches Pretty Boy, inches.' Jerry smirks at me. I put the arrows back in the case.

When Franks hands are tied behind his back and we've taken his weapons, a sword and Milan fishes a knife out of his boot. 'Nice try.' He grins at Frank. He looks furious. 'Food Freak, Smith Son. Tell the other boys to go to the village, make sure Frankie here does not see them.' Eddie, Food Freak, and Chris, Smith Son, come in action. They go by all the tents and tell the others what to do. All the nicknames we use are based on something. Eddie for example, loves food, so we call him Food Freak. Chris is the son of a smith, hence the name. Jerry, well you get the idea. Cray motions for me and Jason to come with him, we walk away from Frank as Milan and Jerry stay with Frank. 'I want you two to go to the castle, check if they're already missing him.' We nod and jog of into the woods.

Kim's POV.

In the castle it's chaos. My brother is missing after a trip to find the thief's camp. My father is yelling orders at soldiers, they're planning on going to the forest and finding him. I go to my room, Annabeth left thirty minutes ago. She had to go home. I walk onto my balcony. I scan the streets of the village. My brother is so stupid, on his own in to the camp of Cray, full of thief's, with weapons. I realize as I think of Jack's bow. Jack! That's it. He can tell us if my brother is in the camp. I immediately grab my cloak and walk down the stairs. My dad is too busy to notice I'm leaving. I walk and when I reach the entrance hall I put on the hood of my cloak. I'm just looking to see if no one noticed I'm sneaking out. When I run into someone. He too is wearing a cloak and hood. There's a second boy with him. 'I'm sorry.' I say and I want to keep walking as I hear his reply. 'Not so fast Kimmy.' I freeze. I turn around slowly. The second boy whispers something to the guy I bumped into. He nods and the other disappears. 'Jack?' I ask. He lets his hood slide of and I see his familiar brown eyes. He smiles as I lower my hood too.

'Sneaking out Kim?' he asks. I roll my eyes, I do that a lot around him. 'I was actually looking for you.' I tell him. His grin widens. 'Really, what can I do for you?' he asks. I hesitate. What will he do? Would he lie to me? Yes. Can I trust him? I'm not sure. 'Well…' I start but I stop again. 'Go on ask me.' He encourages me. 'Okay, it's my brother.' His face changes, the unreadable expression I saw before. I know he knows something. 'What's with your brother?' he asks, but I can see he already knows the answer. 'He's missing.' I say, I study his reaction carefully. 'I know.' He then tells me, I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting that. 'How?' I need to know, my brother may be an idiot, but I still love him. 'Cray has him.' Those three words were the ones I feared the most. He takes a step towards me, I must have gotten very pale because he asks me: 'Kim are you okay?' he looks at me concerned. 'He's okay, Kim, just tied up. Me and Jas caught him snooping in camp.' At those words my eyes snap up at his. 'You caught him? You?' I feel anger boiling in my veins. 'You delivered my brother to that maniac!' I scream at him. He flinches. 'Jason was with me what was I supposed to do?' he asks me, deep inside I know it's not his fault. But I need to blame someone, and Jack is closest. 'What was I supposed to do! I don't know, let him go. Make him run, but no you had to deliver him to your stupid boss. I can't believe I thought you were different!' I yell as I hit the hand away he had on my lower back, to make sure I wouldn't fall over. He wants to say something but I don't give him the chance, I do something I regret immediately after I do it.

Jack's POV.

I see the burning anger in her eyes and I know I'm in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have said that, I regretted the words as soon as they come out of my mouth. But sadly I can't take them back. She yells at me and I flinch. I'm about to try and explain again why I had no choice. When I freeze. 'Guards!' she yells at the top of her lungs. My expression changes as I see two guards come around the corner. I can't believe her. They look at her and then at me. 'Get him.' One of the two yells. I throw one last look at Kim, I think it's disappointment, maybe a bit of anger. Then I turn on my heels and run. When I turn the first corner I find I throw of my cloak I shoot out of the alley, it leads to the main road. My eyes meet Jason's blues. 'Run.' Is all I have to mouth and he's gone, disappeared in the crowed. I do the same, sliding between people, I see the guards come out of the alley, they look around searching for me. I slip between a man and a cart full of straw. It's going to the farmers. And it's my way out.

I keep hiding behind the cart every time I see soldiers. I meet up with Jason at a crossroad. It's protocol. If you get chased, split up, and meet up here. 'Jack. What happened?' he asks. He has no clue who the hooded girl was. 'That was a servant girl from the castle I know, I pissed her of once and now she called the guards on me.' I lie smoothly. He grins, 'Crossed her one time to many huh, Pretty Boy.' I roll my eyes. 'But I did find out the King for sure has noticed Frank is gone. He's planning on combing out the woods.' Jason nods, this is not good. We start to jog again as we make our way back to the camp. The first person we see is Chris. He turns around immediately. 'Cray! The boys are back!' he yells and a still tied up Frank looks up. Cray comes out of his tent. He motions for us to come and we follow him into his tent.

'Speak.' He tells us and Jason looks at me. 'I asked this servant girl I know in the castle and she told me that the King is planning on combing out the woods, very soon. And then she called the guards on me.' I add. Cray laughs. 'Very good Pretty Boy. I think we're just going to let him go, we've scared him enough I think, and we need to move. He knows where our camp is. The others should be coming back soon, then we pack up and move. Take care of that you two.' He tells us. We turn around. 'O and make sure Milan and Jerry deliver Frank close enough to the edge of the forest to make the King's men find him.' We nod. I tell Milan and Jerry to tie Frank up to a tree at the edge of the forest and Milan seems very happy with his task. I tell Chris and Eddy what we do when the others come back. We start packing up so we can help the smaller boys later. We move every month, if necessary more often.

Milan and Jerry come back with a group of boys from our camp, we pack up fast as the rest drips in they know what they have to do and soon they're all packed up and we're leaving. I walk in the back with Jason. Eddie and Jerry in the middle and Chris and Milan at front with Cray. Next to me walks the small Liam. He's maybe nine, his hair blonde and bright blue eyes. No one ever expects him of doing anything, he looks to cute. I notice he's tired. I take his bag after half an hour. We move quietly and without leaving traces. I carry two bags, a tent, my knife and my bow and arrows so when Cray's finally satisfied my shoulders, feet and arms hurt. I still manage to smile at Liam as I hand him back him bag. He thanks me and shoots of. I smile, he's a good boy. We quickly set up camp. We also have to do Cray's tent. My right shoulder is killing me but I ignore it. When we finish it's almost dark and we sleep as soon as our heads hit the floor.

Kim's POV.

The look in Jack's eyes as I ratted him out keeps haunting me. The disappointment. I have told some vague story to the guards on how the boy tried to rob me and I screamed. But my actions were all forgotten when some of my brother's men came back with him. He was furious. Apparently a boy they called "Pretty Boy" had caught him and had shot an arrow in his cloak so he couldn't escape and then he and his friend had called Cray. They had let him go after Pretty Boy and Blue Eyes returned from the town. They had moved their camp immediately. My father was furious with him. Going into the forest alone at night. He got a big lecture. A very big lecture. I zoned out. Jack hates me. I know it. He could have been caught, but they lost him on the main street. I knew I was going to apologize, he wasn't going to forgive me but I had to apologize. He had told me the truth and I tried to get him arrested. I was ashamed of myself. I excused myself and went to my room I fell asleep easily.

**A/N: Okay that's it. Oeeeh Kimmie tries to get Jack arrested well that's not very nice. Well, anyway. Review please!**


	6. Now now Pretty Boy, behave

**A/N: Okaaaay! Who wants to know more about Jack's history? If you don't, too bad. Haha sorry. As you can see, I got internet! Wohoooo. Okay on with the chapter, and yes the title suggests trouble, well that's going to be there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…. Kickin' It! Who ever said that gets a virtual chocolate bar! I love chocolate! Wait, I'm getting distracted…. The story!**

**Now, now Pretty Boy. Behave. **

Kim's POV.

The next day my brother turned out to be even more mad with the boy they called Pretty Boy than Cray. He was determined to find him and arrest him. I had a very bad feeling about it. I had tried to find out more about the boy, but he wouldn't tell me. About a week after the incident, he still hadn't given up and I still hadn't spoken to Jack. I had gone to the forest, but no one showed. Not even one of his thief friends to rob me.

There's a knock on my door. 'Come in.' I say, I have no clue who it could be. As the door opens I see my brother. 'Kimberly, I wanted to ask you something.' He says. I never liked the fact that he treats me so formal. 'Of course, go ahead.' I smile at him. 'I'm going for a ride, would you like to come?' this surprises me. He never asks me stuff like this. He's always busy with his soldiers and guards or some sort of sword training. I hesitate for just a second, could he have an ulterior motive? No, he's my brother. 'Of course, I'd love to. I'll saddle Calypso.' I smile at him. He smiles back, but there's something behind it.

I walk to the stables and brush Calypso quickly, I take out my black and silver saddle and bridle. I let the saddle slowly slide on her back and fasten everything. I do the same with the bridle. I take her out of the stable. I see my brother with is horse come out of the other stable, he's talking to one of his guards. When he sees me looking he quickly sends the man away. 'Something wrong?' I ask him as me and Calypso reach him. He shakes his head. 'No everything is fine. Don't worry.' I smile, but in my head the radars are working. What would he need me for in any of his plans?

We get on our horses and ride towards the forest. We go around the village and straight into the forest. We ride the eastern road first, then we take a short cut to the northern road and at a cross road we switch to the western road. We're almost back at the village. My brother has been looking around all ride. I know he's looking for Cray's students. It annoys me but I ignore it. When we reach the village I can see he's disappointed. It's very busy in the village around the castle. People are everywhere. I'm looking at the people around me and nod and smile at some of them.

Then my eyes lock with two deep brown eyes. It's Jack, he's wearing a hood but the midday sun fell on his face for just a second. As soon as he sees me he turns around. I notice two people besides him turn around too. They're all wearing hoods. Then I almost fall of my horse. 'You three, stop.' My brother commands, looking straight at Jack and his companions. I look at my brother. 'What are you doing?' I ask him. 'Revenge.' Is all he tells me. I freeze. Jack and Pretty Boy. They're the same. Most of the people in the street have gone quiet and Jack and his friends have frozen. Still with their backs to us. 'Turn around and look at me.' My brother says, loudly in the quiet street.

Jack is the first to turn. But not slowly and scared like I thought he would. He turns fast and aggressive, the horses both take a step back, scared of his flying cloak. Before my brother even looks at the other two they're gone, disappeared in the shadows and the crowd that has formed. Jack on the other hand looks straight in my brothers eyes. Then he looks down and bows lightly. 'Your majesty's anything I can do for you?' he asks politely. Like he has no clue why my brother called him. I've got to admit he's a great liar. 'You are Pretty Boy.' My brother tells him. I hear some people in the crowed snicker. 'Excuse me my lord?' he says, if I didn't know better I would say he has no clue what my brother is talking about. 'You are one of the thief's that captured me in the forest.' The crowd goes silent. Everyone had heard about Cray and his students keeping the prince for a few hours. 'I'm sorry sire but I have no idea what you're talking about.' He looks slightly worried now, if he's questioning my brothers mental health. Then my brother decides to switch tactics. He narrows his eyes at Jack. The latter's eyes flicker at me. As if he wants to ask "is he okay?".

Out of nowhere my brother yells: 'Guards!' and from all the alleys around the little square we're on come guards. One from each alley, blocking all his escape routes. To my surprise. Again. Jack stays calm. 'Arrest him.' Now those two words unchain a reaction. The soldiers start coming forward. Jack waits, and waits. And just when I think he's going to give himself up, he jumps forward. Scaring both of our horses. They jump back and we have to hold the saddle to make sure we stay on. When I can focus on Jack again, he's gone and one of the guards on our right is on the ground. 'After him!' my brother yells and his soldiers run into the alley where they think Jack went. They were wrong. When five of the six soldiers are gone Jack seems to appear out of nowhere and runs straight for the alley right across the square.

My brother notices him just in time and he drives his horse forward. Jack would have made it if the guard he took out hadn't dropped his sword, Jack almost trips over it and has to take an extra step and in that step, my brother blocks his way. He took out his sword coming forward and for a second I think he's going to stab him, but then when he swings his sword is blocked. My brother is just as confused as most of the people. I noticed though. When Jack tripped he already knew he wasn't going to make it and he took out his knife. That's what blocked my brothers sword. But that's all he can do. My brother recovers quickly and then hits him in the right shoulder with the bottom of his sword. Jack winches and tumbles backwards, gripping his shoulder.

I gasp. The soldiers have come back and are pulling Jack's arms behind his back. I notice and his knife and his bow and arrows are gone. I see one of his friends, the one I've seen before, and that was with him when I called the guards on him. He has bright blue eyes and dark hair, like Jack's. My brother is way too busy telling everyone that he captured one of Cray's students. So I hand my horse to a girl I recognize from the palace stables. And I walk of quickly. After searching for a bit I finally spot the two cloaks I was looking for, they're carrying bow and arrow. 'Excuse me!' I yell after them. They ignore me and only start walking faster. 'Wait, I can help you get Jack back!' Well that certainly gets their attention. They look at each other, seem to say something to each other. Then they turn around. One of them is the boy with the blue eyes. The other looks more foreign. Slightly coloured complexion, dark hair and dark eyes. They're about the same height. They look at me. 'How?' the blue eyed boy asks me. I can't keep calling them blue eye and brown eye… 'What are your names?' I ask.

They look at each other again. 'I'm Jason, this is Jerry.' Blue eyes tells me. 'Okay, I'm Kimberly.' I tell them. Jerry raises his eyebrow. 'We know yo.' I frown. Yo? Okay. Sure, why not. 'Don't mind him.' Jason tells me. 'How were you planning on helping Jack? Your brother is the one who arrested him in the first place.' He asks me. Well all the students of Cray are not as stupid as I thought they were. I hesitate. 'Well, me and Jack, we've met before, I don't know if you were there when he found the horse?' they nod. 'Well it was mine, and after that I saw him a few more times. He's a nice guy.' I see Jerry throw a grin at Jason. I narrow my eyes, what are they grinning at? 'What would you normally do if one of you gets captured?' I ask. They look at the ground ashamed. 'Usually, nothing.' Jason tells me. 'But Jack is different.' Jerry says softly.

Jack's POV.

When Frank's soldiers pull my arms behind my back I wince, when Frank hit my shoulder I couldn't take the pain and went down. My plan had been good, but the smallest mistake had singed my fate. The pain in my shoulder had gotten worse after moving the camp. Why did Frank have to choose the exact day we were in town to ride through. Can Kim have something to do with that? No, she didn't even know I was here. I'm still a bit disappointed or angry with her, it has eased down because I got away and because I understand. I understand she was pissed, maybe even scared. With the story's that go around about Cray I would be scared to if my brother got captured by him. Not that I have a brother. People stare at me as I'm taken to the castle. I know they'll put me in the dungeons. If I'm lucky they'll just lock me up in jail for a while. If I'm unlucky, which honestly I'm counting on, I won't be breathing for much longer.

I'm not scared, I'm not scared of death. All I'm scared of is suffering. Unbearable pain. Something that hurts so much there's nothing else in your mind. Wishing you would just die. That is what scares me. When we're almost at the castle an slightly older man comes out of the front door. The soldiers bow immediately and push me on my knees hard and my jaw tightens. It hurts like hell. I assume this is the king. 'Hah!' he says, delighted. 'You must be one my son calls Pretty Boy.' I look up at him. 'Yes sire, I'm the one they call Pretty Boy.' I can't help but smirk slightly. 'And you're the one that shot an arrow at my son?' His voice changes. It's more cold, threating. 'Yes sire, and he's the one snooping around in my home, threating us.' I tell him, I'm angry at him, I'm not sure why. One of the soldiers hits me in the back of the head.

'Your home?' he says laughing. I narrow my eyes. 'Yes my home, the place where I live, the place where people actually take care of me.' I tell him, my face the unreadable mask I've practised so many times, but my voice gives away the anger. I may not really like Cray, or Malcom or some of the others. But they did take care of me, they took care of me when my parents died, they took care if me when I was stabbed by that soldier. They took care of me when I got sick when I was just twelve and the winter was so unbelievably cold. 'Actually take care of you? Boy we have a system for orphans like you.' He says, he may be so happy his son caught me but to him I'm nothing more than just another bad little boy.

'Yeah, do you have any idea how that system of yours works? How the children in your system are treated? Do you have any idea how I was treated, I was seven years old and treated like a slave! I worked more than twelve hours a day at a farm, I barely got any food or sleep. They barely looked at me! How is that a good system for a child? I was seven for god's sake!' I'm slowly starting to shout. The grip of the soldiers on my shoulders gets looser. I'm really angry right now. For once I'm not lying, for once I tell my story. I never tell anyone this, but when I get angry… the king looks at me. His brown eyes, they're exactly like Kim's, are cold. He seems angry at me, like it's my fault his system doesn't work.

Kim's POV.

I talk to Jerry and Jason for a while, I tell them a plan, they seem to think it's a good idea. They leave to tell Cray what happened and I leave to go to the castle. I stop when I hear a voice, I'm just outside the courtyard where the entrance to the castle is. I hear my father. He sounds angry. He's talking to someone. 'I don't know who you think you're talking too, but I'm the king and I could have my men shoot you now. Do not talk to me like this again, or I will have you executed.' He pronounces the last word very clearly. I've never heard my dad talk like this before. I peak around the corner and I have to slap my hand over my mouth not to give myself away. On his knees right in front for my dad is Jack. He's looking straight at my dad, like my dad's threat doesn't bother him at all. I slowly let my breath go.

I hear the soldiers take Jack away. I swallow. My dad never talks like this. Never. Why would he say something like that to Jack? What did Jack say to him? I come out of my hiding place. My father is already gone. I walk inside and look around, nor my dad, nor my brother is anywhere to be found. I go to my room quickly. When I drop myself on my bed I start thinking what I'm going to do tonight. Will I have the guts? If my dad finds out he's going to hate me. I swallow as I think of how my dad sounded this afternoon. He sounded so… not like my dad. Then I think of Jack, he didn't even look scared. How is he so calm, my dad threatened him with death. I think of when I called the guards on him and he looked so disappointed. I feel bad for him, in his camp he had fights, in town he's not safe, and then I betray him to.

I'm going to see him tonight. Not just to apologize like I planned but to help him escape. I'm not going to let him get killed for protecting his home. If we get caught…I don't even want to think about that. Time passes by so slow when you're waiting. By the time it's finally dark I haven't moved an inch on my bed, I'm just staring at the sealing waiting for the church bells to sound. When they finally do I shoot up. I stand up quickly. A bit too quick for a second or three my whole room seems to be turning. I grab the post of my bed and wait until the turning stops. When it does I move forward. To the door of my room, when I reach it I look around the corner quickly. No one is there. I put on my cloak and I sneak out the door. The escape plan is in action.


	7. Why would you?

**A/N: Helloo! Wow your reviews are awesome! Thank you so much! I love to read them, it really motivates me to keep going. This chapter I had so much fun writing. I don't know why I decided some was singing but I thought it fitted…. Now I'm not so sure, but I'm posting anyway. Escape plan in action…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kickin' It, or Talking To The Moon, which is the song mentioned. Enjoy.**

**Why would you?**

Kim's POV:

I sneak through the hallways. My heart is pounding, I've never done something like this before. My mind is making over time, it keeps telling me everything that could go wrong, like I don't already know that. The dungeons are reachable from the outside and inside of the castle. I'm taking the inside road, less guards. And that's because it practically impossible to get into the castle unnoticed. My brother sure as hell took care of that. My breath speeds up as I hear footsteps come my way, in panic I look around. I need a place to hide. I duck in the nearest hall way and pray to every god past and present known to man that I'm not going to have to explain what I'm doing here in about two seconds.

Apparently someone up there likes me because the two guards walk straight by me. I release my breath that I didn't know I was holding and let my head rest against the wall for a few seconds, then purely because I owe it to Jack to apologize I don't immediately run back to my room. When I continue my journey to the dungeons everything is so quiet, it's scary. Every step seems to make so much noise I'm surprised no one has heard me yet. All the floorboards seem to creak and honestly I've never been so terrified in my life.

Then finally I reach the door to the dungeons. I sigh and open it as quiet as I can. Of course in my opinion it still makes a hell a lot of noise. When I enter the dungeon I put on my hood. None of the other prisoners have to know I was here. When I walk further into the dungeons I hear some of the prisoners mutter in their sleep. I swallow, I don't dare to look at them. When I turn the corner, I suspect Jack is there, I stop. I hear a voice, it's not muttering like most. It's soft and almost comforting. And it's singing. I'm just standing there in awe. It's beautiful.

I don't know the song he's singing but it's a sad song. Something about a moon and a lost love. That he's talking to the moon and hoping she can hear him. The voice is so clear I just want to stand there and never move again. But then I remember I'm on a mission. Wow okay now I really sound like a criminal. I decide to act like I hadn't noticed the singing and walk into the hallway, I look sideways into the cells and at the third on the right I stop. The voice stopped singing as soon as I came into the hallway. There's a fairly small figure on the bench in the corner. Smaller than a grown up man, but bigger than a child. His dark brown hair is messy and his head is leaning back against the wall. His eyes are closed. I think he hasn't seen me yet, well I was wrong.

'I didn't expect to see you here.' he says, scaring me. 'I wanted to apologize for the other day. It was wrong to call the guards on you, it's just my brother may be a arrogant idiot but he's still my brother.' He looks at me, I'm momentarily stunned by the depth of his eyes, they look too old for such a young person. He smiles. 'I know what you're talking about. I may not really like Cray but if someone caught him I would probably be mad too.' I'm surprised by that comment. I never realized the thief's might actually dislike Cray. I heard stories of course but I always figured they were rumours, fake, made up. Maybe I was wrong.

I look at him again. He doesn't seem scared at all. He seems…calm. Content maybe. 'I'm sorry you got caught.' I say, when the words leave my mouth I realize how stupid they sound. Jack laughs. 'It's cool it's not like you could do anything. What were you supposed to do?' when I realize he's using the same words as he did when I ratted him out I flinch. 'Sorry.' He adds and he flashes me an apologetic smile. It's just like we're just talking somewhere on a street. But we're not, we're in the dungeons. Without warning I walk towards the door, Jack looks up surprised. I pull a key out of my dress. Jack's eyebrows disappear under his hair when he recognizes it. 'Wait how did you get that?' he asks me. I can tell he's stunned. 'Get what?' I ask innocently.

I put the key in the lock and it opens. The door swings open, I step aside to let Jack trough. He stands up but doesn't move further. 'That's from my friend, how did you get it?' he asks me again. I roll my eyes, god I have got to stop doing that. 'I had a little chat with Jason and Jerry after you got arrested, now can we go please? I prefer not to get caught.' I tell him gesturing for him to hurry. He nods, he seems suspicious, but moves through the door. Again I notice how silent he moves, compared to him, I sound like an elephant. When we move though the dungeons nothing seems to have changed. We manage to get into the hallway without waking up any of the other prisoners.

We manage to get through the first few hallways to but then Jack pulls me into one of the very small areas in front of a door. I'm practically pressed against his chest. I have no clue why he's doing this, and I'm about to ask why when I hear it too. Footsteps. Okay, he's better than good. Two guard pass us and I hold my breath. When they leave, Jack swiftly moves out of the hall and to my big embarrassment I trip over my own feet and stumble out of the hall. Jack grins. His cocky grin. 'I didn't know I had such an effect on you. I think you have a little crush on me.' I look at him. 'What? I do not have a crush on you.' He laughs and raises his hands in surrender.

We move out of the castle without more trouble. When we exit the castle I motion for him to follow me. He does. When we enter the square where he got arrested he looks at me, his eyebrows scrunched together. I want to answer but I don't get the chance. Jason steps out of the shadows, scaring me but seemingly not Jack. Great, I'm the clumsy girl who doesn't seem to notice anything and walks like an elephant. Jack looks at him for a second and then smiles. 'Jas, you complete idiot. Talking to the princess, breaking me out of prison. Are you crazy?' he asks him. Jason laughs. 'Yeah man, you know it. Crazy as hell.' He grins. I frown. I'm confused. Jack looks at me and seems to notice.

'It's an inside joke. If someone does something stupid we ask them if they're crazy or Cray. Since we measure the scale of craziness from normal to Cray, Cray as in out boss. Since he's, well… crazy.' He explains and I can't help but laugh. 'Okay, that makes sense I guess.' I tell them still smiling. When I turn to Jack again I practically jump backwards. Jerry is standing next to Jack. 'Seriously?' I practically yell. All three look at me, stunned. 'What yo? I'm confused.' Jerry tells me. 'You scare me every time. How do you just appear and disappear?' I ask. They look at each other like I'm crazy. 'We don't disappear, you just don't pay enough attention.' Jason tells me, he's trying to hide a smile, well he's failing.

I have the idea I'm pouting like a spoiled five year old but I don't care. The three look at each other and then burst out laughing. I scoff. I glare at them until they stop laughing. 'I've got to get back. I'll see you, hopefully not in the dungeons again.' I say, I know that's not fair, but hey they're laughing at me. When I turn around to walk away Jack's voice stops me. 'Aren't you forgetting something?' I turn back around frowning. I'm trying to think of what he's talking about when he pulls Jason's key out of his pocket. My mouth falls open, my hand shoots in the pocket where I kept it, it's empty. 'What? How? When?' is all I manage to say. The three are laughing again. They've got to stop that.

'I took it when we had to duck for the guards, I figured you were going to forget.' Jack tells me. My mouth falls open. 'I was standing right against you, how did you do that?' When I say it I realize that this sounded quite wrong. Jerry and Jason look at each other and then try to hide their laugh. Well they fail again, sneaking around and stealing, sure, but hiding a laugh, nope. That they can't. I just turn around and leave. 'Bye Kimmy.' Jack tells me, but when I turn around to tell him not to call me Kimmy he's already gone. 'Bloody thief's.' I mutter to myself as I make my way back to the castle.

Jack's POV:

I was genuinely surprised Jason and Jerry worked with Kim of all people to get me out. I was even surprised they got me out. Normally we don't do stuff like this, if you get caught you're on your own. We don't talk as we get back to the camp, well not until we're in the woods. Then Jason looks at me. 'So you just forgot to mention you knew the princess.' I know he's been wanting to ask me. I nod. 'Want to explain?' Jerry asks. I shake my head no. 'Okay, just fine.' Jason sounds hurt. 'O come on. What would you have said, huh, think about that for a second.' I ask both of them. They seem to understand what I'm talking about even though they're still not happy with it.

When we reach camp everyone is still up. I raise my eyebrows. Okay, clearly I'm a different case than normal. Normally people would be sleeping very well, except maybe their tent buddy. Chris, Milan and Eddie come forward, grinning. 'And Pretty Boy does it again.' Milan smirks. I roll my eyes, I must have learned that from Kim. 'It was more these two than me.' I tell them nodding at Jerry and Jason. They grin. Then Cray exits his tent and their smiles disappear. Great, I think they forgot to mention they were going to rescue me.

**A/N: O dear, naughty Jason and Jerry! How will Cray react? He's pissed I can tell you that. Okay, thanks for reading, now please review, a few words is fine. It helps me keep writing. **

**Until next time… okay nice and dramatic…. Again. **


	8. Warm welcome, yeah like a winter day

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! The boys are facing Cray. Oeeeh suspense! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. nclhdrs1717 I have a plan for the story, you'll see. *evil laugh* no just kidding. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kickin' It sadly. **

**A warm welcome, yeah like a cold winter day.**

The boys swallow as Cray comes towards them, his cold blue eyes are narrowed. 'What have you been doing? Why is Jack out of prison, don't tell me you broke him out.' He says, slowly and very threatening. Wow what a warm welcome, no: "good to have you back Jack" or "Pretty Boy does it again". Great, just out of prison and already in trouble. 'Well…' Jason started, which I thought was a good idea. But then Jerry took over. Not good. 'We didn't.' Jerry practically yelled. He was terrified of Cray. 'You didn't do what?' Cray mutters low. 'We didn't brake him out.' Jerry says. Okay, now he has to stop talking. 'Then who did?' Cray's voice got even lower, I didn't really think that was possible.

'Jerry.' Jason warns him and I see Milan look at me frowning. 'Who.' Cray says stepping closer to Jerry. Lie, Jer, please lie. 'The princess.' He squeaks and I know I'm in big, big trouble. Jason hits him straight across the head. Now Cray knows for sure that Jason knew too, but that doesn't seem to matter to him. Everyone has gone silent. 'The princess.' Cray repeats. His eyes turn to me, they're shining with, wait what? Anticipation. O crap. 'The princess?' He laughs now. 'The princess!' he yells. Now I remember why we use Cray as the highest on the crazy scale. Jerry looks at me, I give him a quick smile to tell him it's okay. He can't help it. It takes a lot off… well balls to stand up to Cray.

Cray turns to me. His blue eyes have a crazy gleam in it. For once, I'm actually scared of him. 'You.' He says as he walks towards me. I do my best to keep my face the unreadable mask I've practised so many times before. I think it's working cause Cray doesn't seem to spot any sign of weakness. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He says tilting his head to the side. I shrug. 'I wanted to make sure there would actually be something to tell you.' I lie. The thing is, I wasn't planning on telling him at all. Cray looks at me, he's trying to catch me with a lie. Then he smiles.

'Pay attention you no good little thief's. This is what I mean when I say take it to the next level. Befriending the princess. That is what I'm talking about.' He yells to everyone and I swallow. My shoulder is still hurting. Cray knows, Cray knows. He's going to make me do something. Something I don't want. Cray turns back to me. 'So Jackie, when are you planning on stealing something form our beloved princess?' There you have it. I told you.

'Can I call on a friend?' I ask, joking, I want to put out the moment for as long as I can. 'No.' Cray laughs. I'm using the options of this game they play in the village. 'Can I ask the audience?' I say. Jason grins. 'No.' Cray says again. He's only smiling now. 'Fifty/fifty?' I say and Cray stops smiling. 'No Jack. Now I want you to go and steal me something from the princess.' He sounds angry. Great, just what I need. I take a deep breath. My mind is trying to make an decision, but I can't seem to. Everyone is looking at me. I do the only thing I've ever known. I give Cray what he wants. 'Soon.' I tell him. 'She hasn't let me in the castle yet so, I can't really take anything of value. Unless you want me to take her.' I joke.

Cray's eyes flicker to the pole where we had Frank tied up. My expression changes. 'Cray I was joking. I'm not kidnapping the princess.' I tell him, trying to catch his eye to show I mean it. But when he looks at me I can see it's no use. I'm kidnapping the princess. 'Joking or not Pretty Boy, that is a very good idea an you're going to execute it.' I his words is a silent threat. Jason and Milan hear it too. I can't see the rest but I'm sure they caught it too. Well except Jerry of course, he's to confused. I look Cray in the eye. His blue eyes are drilling into mine. I know I don't have a choice. I don't look away when I nod. Cray smiles. His maniac smile. This reminds me of the time Kim's brother got caught.

'You do know they'll hunt us down right?' I ask him. He smiles. 'Of course.' Some of the boys in the audience shuffle. No one speaks. No one moves. They all just stare at me. I catch Jason's eye. Is that pity? Does he feel sorry for me? Wait no, why? Why would he feel sorry for me. I'm kidnapping the princess, it's no big deal. Please note sarcasm. I look at the trees, the wind is soft and warm. I know it will rain soon. I have a headache. That always comes for a big storm. Although maybe this time my headache is caused by a bigger problem.

I, Jackson Michael Anderson, have no clue what to do. The King already hates me, so that shouldn't be an issue. Kim's brother had me arrested once. So that shouldn't be the issue. Kim called the guards on me once. So that shouldn't be… o forget it who am I kidding. Kim is exactly the problem. She's the only one outside camp who seems to care enough for me to help me. To stick up for me. For heaven s sake she saved me from most likely a very slow and painful death and now I have to kidnap her?

I mean the way I live. My life is one big web of lies. No one knows who I really am, not even the guys. I have never felt the need to let someone know me, then why now. Why do I want to tell her. Why do I want to let her get close to me. Know my fears, my secrets. My mistakes. Why do I want her to forgive me, why do I need her to forgive me? _What about Cray?_ A little voice in my head says to me. I tell it to shut up. Yeah talking to myself, I know okay. Cray wouldn't know the meaning of the word loyalty if it came up and bit him.

_You're going to do it._ The little voice in my head says. _You'll listen to Cray like you always do. You're a coward._ It keeps going. 'No I'm not!' it's not until I hear snickering I realize I said that out loud. 'You're not what Pretty Boy?' Cray asks me. 'On top of the world?' I try, my smile is very fake and forced. But Cray laughs anyway. 'Okay boy. I want her here by tomorrow evening.' He tells me and just walks away. I want to stop him but I don't, the voice is right. I am a coward.

Kim's POV:

I sneak back into the castle. I know it has to be very late because everything is quiet. The guards at the front gate have fallen asleep. When I'm finally in my room I just drop myself on my bed. And even though I have the feeling I could sleep forever, I can't fall asleep. Why? Why did I rescue Jack? Why didn't I just apologize and leave. Why did I want him to know so badly that I had nothing to do with him getting arrested. Why was I so upset that they all seem to be so much better in that sneaking around than me. I'm not a thief, I'm not supposed to be able to do stuff like this.

Jack seems to have some sort of effect on me. Something about him fascinates me. Maybe it's the fact that Calypso likes him. Or the fact that he doesn't seem scared of my dad at all. Scrap that. The fact that he doesn't seem scared of death. Maybe it's even the fact that he seems to be the only one around here that doesn't treat me different from any other. He doesn't care I'm the princess and he's a thief. And honestly, I don't care. I think of him as he gave me that signature arrogant smirk just now. I almost laugh out loud. Now that would be really disturbing. I notice I'm slowly drifting of. I think of the fact that I'm still wearing my cloak but I'm already sound asleep.

I dream. It's terrifying. I'm alone in a big dark forest. It's completely silent. No tree moves no leave falls, there's not the faintest breeze. The moon seems to shine right at me. I'm in a circle of light. I turn around quickly. I can feel eyes on me but when I turn there's nothing but darkness and trees. The trees are so silent. I wish they would just move. Then I hear a twig snap behind me and I twirl around again. Nothing. Wait. There is something. Something is standing between the trees, someone. A shadow is on his face but I know it's a man. Then he sets the smallest step forward. The bottom half of his face comes out of the shadow. It shows a pair of lips, two perfect curved lips. They're smiling. 'Hello Kimberly.' The lips say. His voice is terrifying. It's cold and soft, but you can hear it perfectly in the silence. I stumble backwards. Suddenly I'm terrified of the man and his voice.

'Who are you? What do you want from me?' I yell at him, my voice trembles. It sounds so loud in the silent forest. I can feel my eyes are wide, I must look like a scared deer. 'You know who I am. And you know what I want.' He tells me, his voice is so cold I shiver. I'm wearing the same clothes I fell asleep in. I must be dreaming right? I think, how would I know who he is? Who do I imagine like this? Then it hits me. There's only one person I imagine as some sort of dark figure with a voice so cold it gives me shivers. Cray. 'You're Cray. But what do you want from me.' I ask. I notice I sound desperate. He laughs, the sound may even be more terrifying than his voice. It's a cold, low and heartless laugh, one without joy. 'There's only one thing I want Kimberly.' He sets another step forward, his eyes are closed. When he opens them I practically fall backwards trying to get away. They're so blue they seem to light up in the shadows. I try to look away but I can't. He comes closer, steps out of the shadows into the light. I can't move, and as his hand closes around my throat, I can't breathe.

**A/N: Review please! They make my day!**


	9. I say no, to status quo

**A/N: Hey people! I've been struggling so much with this chapter. That's why it took me so long. Sorry! I won't bore you much longer.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own, you get it right?**

**I say no, to status quo.**

Kim's POV:

I shoot up in my bed, in panic I look around. Then I see a figure standing at my window, my dream slowly seeps back in. I'm about to scream when the figure steps forward, into the moonlight. His eyes are warm chocolate brown, not the cold blue I dreamt about. 'Don't scream.' His soft, warm voice chuckles. 'Jack.' I sigh. 'You scared me idiot.' I tell him. I'm so relieved, for a second I thought my dream hadn't been a dream. Then I realize something. Jack, the guy I broke out of prison a few hours ago, is standing in my room. In the castle. With guards. My eyes grow wide and he looks around. 'What?' he hisses at me, looking for a danger that isn't there.

'How did you get in here? What are you doing in my room? Are you insane?' the questions follow each other so quickly he can't even answer. He chuckles softly. He points at the end of my bed. 'Can I?' he asks. I nod. He sits down at the end of my bed. I look at him expectedly. 'I got in here by climbing the castle walls. I am in your room because I need to talk to you and yes, I am probably insane.' He says looking me straight in the eye. I can tell he's serious. 'Are you okay?' he asks me. I frown. 'Yeah why?' he laughs. 'You almost flew out of your bed and you were mumbling something about someone leaving you alone.' I look down. My dream, I had been talking in my sleep. Lovely. 'Just a bad dream.' I tell him, he doesn't seem convinced but leaves it.

I sigh. 'What do you need to talk about.' I decide to leave the fact that he actually climbed the castle walls and could have been killed. He looks at me and then at the window. He hesitates. Then he bites his lip, trying to decide what to do. I look at his lips. They remind me of the ones I saw in my dream, just as full and perfect. I swallow. Why am I looking at his lips? I need to stop doing that. 'I need to talk to you about the fact that Cray wants me to kidnap you.' The words come so fast I hardly understand. But when I do I turn pale. My breath speeds up. 'What? You're going to kidnap me?' I say, my voice rose about an octave. 'No. Well maybe.' He says. 'I said Cray wants me to.' I look at him. 'What's the difference?' I ask him and he looks up at me, he looks hurt.

'What's the difference? The difference is I don't want to, but if I don't Cray is going to kick me out, if not worse and where do I go then? I can't go live in the village where people know me as a thief. I can't go work for you, your brother and father hate me.' He sounds, desperate. This is the first time I hear Jack like this. Cray his boss, his father figure or something tells him to kidnap me. He doesn't want to. 'What are you going to do?' I ask him. I'm scared, honestly. If he decides to kidnap me I'm going to have to face the subject of my nightmares. Yes plural.

He looks up at me again. 'I don't know, Eddie and Chris are telling me to just kidnap you, I mean it's not like Cray will kill you. Jerry only apologizes because he told Cray I knew you. And Milan and Jason just tell me to do what's right. But what is right? How on earth am I supposed to know?' he looks so desperate I feel sorry for him. He looks hopeless. Without thinking I crawl forward and hug him. He stiffens. When I realize what I'm doing I want to let go but right at that moment he relaxes and hesitantly hugs me back. I'm on my bed, on my knees, hugging a boy I barely know. And I don't even care. He smells like the forest, but the good kind and some sort of peppermint and, how do I describe it… freedom? His breath tickles my neck and I feel that I'm blushing. Lucky for me it's dark.

We let go at the exact same moment and he laughs. 'Well that was unexpected.' He grins. How is he not blushing, why doesn't he do that? Annabeth does it around him, I do it around him, every girl blushes around him, but Jack? No, not Jack. I roll my eyes, damn it, I have got to stop doing that. 'I don't know what you should do Jack but I do know that I really appreciate the fact you ask me if you should kidnap me.' Please note sarcasm. Jack laughs. 'Wow Kim thanks. You're really helpful.' He snickers. Then we hear a low whistle outside. He looks up. 'That's Jason, I've got to go.' He says getting up and walking towards the window.

'Wait!' I whisper yell at him. He turns around as I walk towards him. 'I'm not letting you jump out my window and kill yourself.' I hiss at him. 'I didn't know you cared about me so much Kimmy.' He smirks. 'I don't, it just that I'm going to have to explain why you are lying there right under my balcony. And I don't feel like that.' I sweetly smile back at him. He puts his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt. 'Ouch Kimmy that hurts.' He says, still smiling 'Well then stop calling me Kimmy.' I tell him and he laughs again. Again we hear the low whistle and Jack looks out the window annoyed. He walks closer to the window and I follow him. I was serious. He whistles back a tone that sounds just like a pigeon.

I look surprised at him. 'I didn't know you could do that.' I say. He raises an eyebrow. 'There's a lot you don't know about me.' He says, it sounds like more than the teasing we normally do. Like there's really something I don't know and he wants me to know. He starts to walk to the window again, this time I spare my voice and just grab his arm. 'Wait, at least I have the right to know if you're going to kidnap me.' I tell him, I'm still not releasing his arm. He looks at me. His brown eyes so deep I could drown in them. For maybe half a minute he's silent. Just looking straight at me. Then he finally moves. He looks down.

Then before I know it he is out the window and over my balcony. Shocked I run to the edge. I look down. Afraid to see Jack lying on the floor. But he's not there. I do notice a figure in the shadows of one of the buildings near the castle. And then I see him, on the wall like a spider, climbing down like it's nothing, placing his hands and feet in the slots between the bricks. When he reached the floor he shoots over the square like a ghost. When he reaches the figure in the shadow he looks up. I think he smiles, but I'm not sure. He never answered my question. Wait… he was in my room in the middle of the night, telling me he had to kidnap me… I'm going crazy. I swear.

Jack's POV

As soon as my feet hit the ground I freeze. I can feel a pair of eyes on me. When I turn around, my eyes lock with two blue eyes. For a second I'm afraid it's Cray, but then I realize Cray is way too lazy to get of his butt and follow me. It was Jason. I let the breath I was holding escape. I realize very well that I didn't answer Kim's question. I don't want to kidnap her, but I don't know what else to do. My whole live I have never ignored an order from Cray. Yeah, I've done things he didn't approve, but I never defied his orders. I want to tell him no. But just between you and me, I'm terrified of Cray. I may be a lot better in hiding it than Jerry, but the few times I've seen Cray mad…

I shoot over the square to Jason and he looks at me. 'You're getting sloppy Jack, I followed you from the camp.' He says, smirking slightly at me. I roll my eyes. 'Like I didn't notice you.' I lie. He looks at me very sceptically. Jason nods in the direction of Kim's room and I follow his direction. Kim is at the edge of her balcony. I grin. She was worried about me. My smile disappears. She didn't even scream. She was about to but when she recognized me she didn't. She trusts me and I'm going to kidnap her. I'm a coward.

Jason starts walking. He's looking at me intently. 'Stop looking at me.' I tell him without looking up from the ground I'm focussing on. I can feel his gaze shift. 'You are an idiot you know that right?' he tells me, and I look up surprised. Then I almost walk into one of the first trees of the forest. I jump aside just in time. I look at Jason confused. What is he talking about? Why am I an idiot? I'm about to ask when he starts explaining. 'You have a chance to get out of here. She is your chance to get out and you're ruining it. None of us wants to be here, she could help you get out. All you have to do is tell Cray yes, and tell her no. Ask her to help you, she likes you she will. Jack this is your way out. Maybe even lead a normal live once. In a house, with a bed. Not a tent and a straw mat.'

By now we're standing still and I'm looking at him. I'm stunned. Here is Jason telling me to escape Cray's camp by asking the princess for help. He's telling me to lie to Cray. To get out. It sounds like heaven, and hell at the same time. If it doesn't work, I'm dead. If it works and I run into any of the guys again, they'll probably kill me without hesitation. But imagine it works. I would be free. No more stealing to keep Cray happy. No more packing up my stuff every month, no more building up Cray's tent for him. No more sleeping on that stupid sac of straw, no more shivering on cold winter nights. No more fighting and stealing among the boys. No more guarding your things from the people you assume are your friends. Not seeing seven year olds get caught and locked up for stealing.

I let the possibility's run through my head. It would be amazing. There's just one problem. Cray. I lie to Cray, of course I do, I lie all the time, I'm a liar, lies, lies, lies. Right. What was I saying? Cray! Now I remember. But I never lie with such a big meaning. I never tell a lie so big it would change everything. Those piercing blue eyes, the look when I tell him I'll do it. When he sends guys looking for me because I don't do as he said. The others that will suffer because I disobeyed him. I can't. I look at Jason and he knows. He nods and we finish our journey to the camp. I realize I don't call it home anymore.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	10. I need more time

**A/N: Hey people. I'm back. Thank you so much for the reviews! 20! Sorry for the wait. I'm having a small writers block. There are some nice cliché's coming. Forgive me. Guest had some questions. I'll do my best to answer.**

**Guest: I just wanted to say this story is really interesting but I have two questions since Kim is a princess don't they train in archery so she has really good aim in bow and arrow? And does Kim know how to fight like she does in kickin it I think that a fighting princess would shock everyone or is she going to be damsel in the distress?**

**The first question: No Kim is not trained in archery, well not officially. It was always her brother who got trained. Her parents didn't think it was suitable for a princess. She had some secret training from a soldier she befriended. But not much**

**The second question: Neither Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie or Rudy know how to do karate. But Kim does have some tricks up her sleeve. You'll see. **

**Okay this has been way to long…. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**I need more time.**

Jack's POV

We moved through the last row of trees and bushes and entered the camp. Chris and Eddie who were keeping guard looked up. They smiled. 'Hey guys.' Eddie whispered as we came closer. We nodded at him. I looked at the two of them, they seemed to fit. Fit in their surroundings. Do I look like this? Do I fit? 'What were you up to?' Chris smirks. Jason laughs, I can barely manage a smile. 'Visiting a friend.' I tell him. He grins. 'A lady friend?' Eddie grins, I laugh, a real one this time. His face is hilarious. Jason nods. He knows to keep his mouth shut. The boys laugh.

Jason and I leave them alone and head to our tent. When we get inside I drop myself on my straw bag. I hit my head against a tree. I mutter some curses under my breath and Jason laughs. I glare at him and he stops. 'I need to talk to Cray tomorrow.' I tell him softly. He looks at me and then nods. 'What about?' he asks. 'I need more time.' I tell him and I can see he's disappointed. Well if he wants me to get out, why doesn't he tell Cray. Well because he's scared too, we're all scared. Secretly or not so secret.

I don't remember falling asleep. But the next thing I remember is waking up because someone is making a hell of a lot noise outside. I grunt and roll over. I see that Jason is still sound asleep. How does he do that? I get up and stick my head out of the tent. Jerry seems to have knocked over the pan with our breakfast. Great. 'Jerry.' I mutter tired as I come out of the tent. He wheels around. I scared him. I can't oppress a slight smirk. I still like scaring people. 'Jack.' He squeals. I was clearly not meant to wake up. Then he looks at the pan. 'You've got to help me yo! If Cray sees this he's going to be pissed.' He looks very scared. I decide to help him. Cray is not up yet anyway.

We clean up the mess as good as we can while some of the others slowly come out of their tents. they make no attempt of helping us. They know better. Cray loves his food and if you ruin it, he can get very angry. When we put new water up the fire I tell Jerry to wake up the rest. Eddie, who's the best cook, I put at the water and tell him to make it food. He grins. 'No problem Jacky.' I glare at him. 'Don't. Call. Me. Jacky.' I tell him. He nods. I smile and walk towards Cray's tent. I know he's up. I can hear him moving around in his tent. 'Cray?' I ask. 'Yeah come in.' he rumbles with that low voice of his. It can be very intimidating.

I enter. He's sitting in his chair. He's leaning back, eyes closed. When I cough he looks up. He smiles. 'You're getting more quiet kid. I didn't hear you come in.' he says. That's a big compliment, Cray is, despite his size, really quiet when he walks. Scouts honour. Well okay. I admit. I was never a scout. Oops. I grin at him, my cocky grin. 'Tell me Jack, what can I do for you?' he asks. He seems in a very good mood. Weird. Just now he seems to be having a killer headache.

'I need more time.' I decide just to tell him. No tricks. No deception. He seems to be lost for a second. Than he realizes what I'm talking about and looks at me suspiciously. I could have known. He doesn't trust me. Well, who does. Okay, maybe Kim, and Jason. Maybe Jerry, and Milan. Okay but that's all. 'If she doesn't trust me, she'll just scream when I come to close, then I'm busted immediately. I'm not running from her brothers guards again.' I tell him, even though that's not really the reason. I'm just really in conflict with myself. Gosh I sound like one of those shrink people on the yearly fair.

He nods. 'Okay Jack. But no longer than a week.' And that's not negotiable. I can tell. Great. Seven days to figure out how I want to spend the rest of my life. Lovely. Just lovely. I nod. And leave quickly. I don't like being in Cray's tent after I stole from him. I used to love it here. All the shining stuff and wealth. I wanted to be like that. Wanted to have so much stuff. Be like him, and now I'm doing my best not to be like him. I feel like there's something wrong with me. I can't seem to decide.

How is this possible. I've never doubted. Well okay, maybe. But never about what Cray told me to do. Maybe about what to tell him, or give him. I almost laugh out loud. Not good. The boys are already staring at me. I glare at them and they turn around quickly. I know they've heard rumours about my assignment. They all know it's dangerous. Refusing is probably death. But kidnapping the princess is death to… if you get caught. If. That stupid little word. If this, if that.

I realize I'm scowling. I should really stop talking to myself. It's creepy. I walk towards the edge of the forest. I'm going the village. I need something to get my head of my dilemma. What's better then stealing? A lot of things, I'm sure. But not for me. 'Milan! Jerry! Jason! Are you coming or what?' I laugh out loud. The boys I mentioned look at me like I'm crazy, but then they just shrug and follow me through the woods. We walk through the woods. We laugh, talk. We almost seem normal. I almost feel normal.

We enter the village and immediately get some cautious looks. People don't know exactly what we look like, they never get a great look at us. By the time they notice we stole, we're just a vague memory. That boy that was just here. We blend in, but after a while they start getting nervous around us. Like their subconscious remembers. We ignore the looks and walk around like we belong. We just enter the square where I got arrested when a soldier on a horse rides onto it. The guys freeze. 'Jack.' Milan says warning me. Like I didn't notice.

'Yeah, I've seen him Milan I'm not blind.' I tell him. My hood is down but I don't put it up. It only attracts more attention. He halts and people stop walking. I grab Jerry's arm as he wants to walk away. 'We're just civilians. We're not running.' I say under my breath. He swallows and nods. We watch as the soldier takes a note from his cloak. 'Let it be known and heard that in four days. The King and Queen of our beloved Kingdome will hold a masked ball. In celebration of their daughter, beloved Princess Kimberly Anne's birthday. They ask everyone who can offer them a service to help them organize this event on such a short matter. Entrance with invitation only.' He stops. Immediately people start whispering.

This is new. Normally it takes them weeks to organize this kind of event. And now they want to do it in four days? Well I wish them the best of luck. Wait. Four days. For Kim's birthday. An idea pops up in my head. It's the perfect opportunity. I need to get myself into that ball. Wow. This must be my most stupid idea ever! Well maybe if you forget the idea with the pig and the guitar… I'll not go into that.

Kim's POV:

I cannot believe my parents! Hosting a ball for my seventeenth birthday, and telling me four days before holding it. Four days! That is not enough time. I need a dress, shoes! Plus I hate dancing. So why a ball. Where I'll have to pretend to enjoy myself al night. Dance with stuck up rich nobleman who think they're the world. Ugh. Why? Okay I know I'm whining. But these balls are always boring. And my feet will hurt the next day.

I walk to my balcony. It's midday. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. I wish I could actually do something entertaining on a ball one time. I miss enjoying myself. My mother expects me to marry soon. But to whom? If I have to spend the rest of my life, hearing how happy some young lord is to marry me, I will die of boredom. I've never been the model princess. I wanted to play soldier with my brother. Told the younger boys adventurous stories about heroes, and the young girls fairy tales. I wanted a horse to ride like the wind. I wanted adventure. I wanted the thrill of doing something exciting. But my mother never wanted me to. She wanted me to be the girl to play with dolls, sow and dress up. So I became that girl. I do what my mother tells me.

I look over my shoulder. A probably very sneaky smile spreads across my face. Milton used to say something. He got it from a book. He reads a lot. Like a whole lot. He used to say, when I told him about how the girls never wanted to do what I wanted. He said: "Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions." I never understood. I still don't but I like the idea. I always use it in one of my stories. It's a favourite of the young nieces and nephews. It's a legend from a forest a few miles away. A thief that stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Great story. I usually gave it a happy ending. Sometimes I changed it. The kids never liked it. According to them, a story is not finished if it doesn't have a happy ending. So I decided. It has to be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end.

I want to sneak out. Just leave for a few hours. Go somewhere. Not the forest. Not with what lives there. Not with what Cray told Jack to do. It's bothers me he didn't answer my question. Would he? Kidnap me? It's Cray. Why wouldn't he, I've only seen him a few times. Okay I may feel some sort of bond. But it doesn't mean he feels it too. Now that I'm telling you about things people used to say anyway. I'll tell you about this man. His name was Aaron. He had a small bakery in town. I used to go there very often. He had such beautiful stories the ones I then told to the kids.

When I told him something was impossible he would look at me and say: "Child, if you put your faith in what you most believe in. You can make anything happen." It used to make me feel good. Like I might actually be able to decide for myself one day. That was until I realized that I would always have someone tell me what to do. My parents, my brother, my husband. Let me just tell you I said the last word like it's poison. Well in my head. I've got to stop that, talking to myself. When did I start doing this? Right, when I met Jack. That boys has such a great influence on me.

I look at the hills for a second or two and then make my decision. I am getting myself a dress. I will be happy and polite at the ball. And I'll pretend to enjoy myself. I will dance with all the men until my feet hurt. I'll smile. And I'll make damn sure all the men can't keep their eyes of me. If I can't take them out with a spoon, I want them to look at me. No just kidding. If I don't look pretty my mom will kill me. I walk to my closet. I have a lot of dresses I've never worn before. I open the doors and start searching the rows. I find a green one, a blue one and a red one. Masks should be easy. I'll just have someone make one. Wait no, I only have four days.

I look through my small collection of masks and find a white one that fits with all of them. Victory. I quickly put on the blue one. I come out of my close and stand in front of the mirror. It's okay, not dazzling. Like my mom would say. I walk back into the closet and change into the red one. I like this better. But it's a bit too much in my opinion. I frown as I walk back again. I slip in the green one. I can't close the hooks on my back. The others went fine, but of course not this one. I stomp out of the closet. And stand in front of the mirror. I look great, but I barely register it. Because on the edge of my balcony, just like he belongs there, sits Jack. Our eyes meet in the mirror. He grins. 'Need some help with that?' he asks as he walks in my room. Like it's completely normal. 'How long have you been there?' I finally manage to ask. 'I was there with the blue one, and the red one. But I've got to say, if I may, I like this one best.' I shoot him a very fowl look.

At least I hope it's fowl. I notice I can't really concentrate with him so close. 'May I?' he gestures to the dress. I hesitate. Then I nod. I can hardly stay there with my dress open. He reaches out, his hand is soft as it accidently touches my back. The way he fastens the clips on my dress gives me the idea he's done this before. His hands are skilled and secure. They don't tremble. I've never been so close to him. Well okay. Maybe when I hugged him. But that's a different story.

He steps back and I turn. 'Do you really like this best?' I ask before I can stop myself. He grins and nods. 'For the masked ball right? It's almost your birthday, I didn't know.' He says. I smile. 'Yeah for the ball.' Then it hits me. 'Wait how do you know about the ball? And my birthday?' I am suspicious. He laughs. 'I was in town when they announced it. I am here to tell you that I'm planning on being there. So I guess I'll see you.' He says, very quickly, so it takes me a few seconds to register what he says. By the time I have. He's already out the window. I'm tempted to stomp my foot, but I don't. I walk towards my closet. 'Bloody thief's.' I mutter. He's planning on coming to the ball. Hah, I'd like to see him try.

**A/N: I know, I know. A masked ball how cliché. Well it's not going to be Cinderella-ish because they already know each other. Plus I haven't even decided if Jack will get in…. See ya soon. Review please!**


	11. I feel like Cinderella

**A/N: Hey guys. I wanted to post yesterday, but then it turned out I had to do some stuff for school. I'm about to start my third week at my new school. So my posts may be a bit irregular. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to alter it any more. So I'm just posting it. Thanks for the reviews. Every time I read them I feel bad for not posting so I start writing again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Or Percy Jackson…. Just read. **

**I feel like Cinderella.**

Kim's POV

The ball was tomorrow night and Jack had been here every day since my parents announced it. So one time I asked him. 'You're really sneaky aren't you?' When he appeared out of nowhere again. He just grinned and said: 'I try my best.' I am still slightly suspicious. But I have to admit I am actually very glad he has been seeing me. I mean. I feel that thrill. The adventure I've always been looking for. The sneaking around, always watching my back. I whine to him, but honestly. I love it. My mom has been running around commanding people to do stuff like she's my brother. Well now at least now we know where he gets it from. I have been pulled out of my room for the most ridiculous things. Jack had to hide somewhere in my room once. He just disappeared like usual. So I really don't know where he was. Well at least my mom didn't see him either.

Do you know how scary it was when I came back? I entered my room and it seemed empty. So I call out: 'Jack?' and I just hear this soft snicker. It really seemed to come from everywhere. And I hear a soft thump, turn around. And there he is. Like I've said before. Bloody thief's. Anyway. It's late and tomorrow is the ball. Now I know I said I would be nice, and behave. But now. I really don't feel like it. It's just that every time I see my mom, she looks so busy, but also so happy. I can't take that away. She may look strict. But I love her.

Jack's POV:

I've worked out my plan completely. Jerry and Jason are the only ones who know what I'm planning. And I'd like it keep it that way. That's why it may not have been the best idea to tell Jerry. But hey! You only live once. I think. I'm not actually sure… but I'll just assume. I'm currently in a tree. It's the day of the ball and I'm waiting for someone. Because you see, I actually did my research this time. Instead of just jumping into something head first. You see, for me, four days of preparation is a long time. Usually I have minutes. If not seconds.

So yeah, for my game, I'm prepared. I sit up as I finally hear hooves. Well well, look what I spy with my little eye. A prince. Or well, royal, lord. But prince sounds better. More dramatic. I lean from between the branches of my tree. He's wearing a fancy costume and there's a mask around his neck. He seems about the same height and weight as me. Exactly what I was looking for. When he's close enough, I drop myself from my tree. And before he can do anything. I just hit him straight across the face. He falls from his horse. Well that was easy. These lords are not what they used to be.

I grab his horse's reins and tie them to a tree. Last thing I need is my new horse running away. I drag my new best friend into the forest and I… borrow his costume and mask. I tie the latter in front of my face. Awesome. Everything fits. I take the invitation out of my, or his, pocket. Thank you… lord Perseus Jackson of Half-blood Hill. **(A/N:** **Sorry couldn't help myself)**. I grin behind my mask and climb on the horse. Masked ball, here I come.

I ride towards the castle. The horse is a bit restless. I guess it realizes I'm not Lord Perseus of what was it again. Well as long as the horse is the only one. I smirk behind my mask. I ride onto the square in front of the castle. And I have to say. It's beautiful. There are candles everywhere, it makes all kind of shadows over the castle walls. And there are shimmering… garlands everywhere. Wow, in four days these people sure know how to make a party. Well except for the fact I can hear the waltz music here. That's too bad, I was at least hoping for some jazz. A waiter or something comes towards me and holds my horse. So I get off. I walk towards the entrance and try to look very Lordy. Even though I have no clue how to do that.

I just put my cocky smile on my face, and try and act like the arrogant Lords I see every day. I keep my chin up and walk towards the two waiters at the door. 'Invitation please.' One of the men asks and I fish the paper out of my pocket. I hand it over to him. He looks at it and then at me. He seems to think it's legit. 'Welcome Lord Jackson.' Right he means me. I give him a quick smile from behind my mask and walk into the hall. It's huge. I've never gone into the castle the right way. Or through the dungeons. Or through Kim's window.

It's stunning. Candles throw dancing shadows on the high marble walls. Everything says, we are rich. We are better, more powerful. It may be gorgeous, but it also reminds me I'm just about and mouse compared to these people. Although I do think mouse's are seriously underestimated. I walk through the hall and just follow the music. When I enter the big dance hall thing. I'm momentarily stunned. There are couples everywhere, swirling around, in circles, waltzing. Flying skirts, full of colour. The men mostly in black, blue and green.

It was like nothing I had ever seen. All the way on the other side of the hall were four thrones. Two bigger ones and two smaller ones. Three of them were taken. The two bigger ones and one of the smaller ones. The King, the Queen and the prince or princess. Probably the prince because Kim is probably wearing green. Great we match. Perseus costume is dark green. The only thing bothering me right now is the fact that Perseus and I do have the same hair colour. But his eyes are like sea green, and mine are, well, not sea green.

I quickly move between the dancing pairs to the edge of the room where at least I don't almost get trampled every second. Okay. I always thought nobles among each other would be nice to one another. Apparently not. I've already gotten a few very fowl looks from these guys, just because the girl they were dancing with looked at me. Can I help it I'm so fine? No. Okay sorry. Arrogance is infectious.

I'm looking at the dancing couples trying to find Kim. Then I finally spot her dancing with this guy. Maybe it's just my imagination, but she doesn't seem to be very happy. I make my way towards them. I have no clue if there are rules for this kind of thing so I just tap the guy on the shoulder. He looks at me from behind his mask. 'Mind if I take over?' I ask. I see Kim freeze at the sound of my voice. 'No, go ahead.' He says and walks away. I smirk and turn to Kim. 'Good evening milady, may I enjoy the pleasure of you company in a dance?' Honestly I'm just throwing around fancy words, but she seems impressed. And stunned. Mostly stunned.

So I just take her hand. Put the other on my shoulder and place my remaining hand on her waist. Now you may think. Jack what are you doing, you're going to make a huge fool out of yourself. But no, I won't at least, not with dancing. My mom taught me how to waltz and a few other steps and dances. Kim's eyes are still wide behind het white mask. Can I just say, she looks gorgeous. Her green dress sparkles and shimmers with every move she makes. Her gold blonde hair is half up and curled. And the white lace mask hiding her face can't cover up her deep brown eyes. I smile. 'Don't faint okay, that's attention that I don't need.' I grin. Finally there seems to be some movement in here face. We're waltzing between the rest with seeming ease. I think she hasn't realized that.

'How did you get in?' she finally asks and I laugh. It's such a careless sound between the serious notes of the waltz, it sounds even more out of place then it really is. 'I had help from a… friend.' I tell her, and I watch as realization dawns. 'You rob a nobleman?!' she hisses at me. I quickly look around. No one seems to have hear her. 'No, I didn't rob him. I just borrowed his clothes, horse and invitation without permission. But I intend on bringing them back.' I grin at her, very pleased with my own smartness.

She gives me a very stern look. Then she frowns and looks at her feet. They're moving in perfectly with the beat. 'And where did you learn to do this?' She asks me. 'My mom taught me. Waltz, tango, some jazz moves, and well, the parties where I go to, we dance too. Just not like you guys dance.' I tell her. She seems impressed. 'Tell me.' I start. 'Aren't you glad I came?' I ask. I am actually curious about this so I try not to grin. She looks me right in the eye. Brown meets brown.

'Yeah, yeah I'm glad you came.'

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Yes Percy is in the story too. I'm a huge fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians from the brilliant Rick Riordan. So I figured, Annabeth was in there. So now Percy to. Review please. **


	12. Take A Hint

**A/N: Hey people sorry for not posting! I have been super busy with school. It's only our fourth week but I've already had to turn in a report, Monday I have a presentation and in the next four weeks I have to finish another two reports and a presentation. I know excuses, but I just physically didn't have the time. I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Take a hint.**

Kim's POV

I'm still absolutely stunned that Jack is actually here. I mean, he's here, in the castle. At the ball. In a costume he stole from a Lord. This boys got balls. 'Who are you?' I ask him out of now where. We're still waltzing and I have to admit he's good. He told me him mum taught him. That's kind of cute. I look at him from behind my white mask. He looks really good. His looks certainly aren't going to give him away. I'm not saying he's handsome… well actually I am, but that's not the point.

He snickers and his hand shifts on my waist. I'm very lucky I'm wearing a mask that covers my cheeks, because I'm still blushing. 'Tonight my love, I'm Lord Perseus Jackson of Half-Blood Hill.' He smirks and I roll my eyes. Love. Charmer. I can see why all the girls like him. Why I don't mind having him around. Wait what? I don't just like him, as a friend, because he's good looking. He's nice too. He's fun, he makes me feel like I'm living. He breaks the boring things I have to do daily.

He makes me feel like maybe I don't have to be your stereotypical princess. That maybe I can be more. Plus he's an amazing story teller. Seriously. I thought I was good. Well I was wrong. When he talks. You can almost see what he tells you. It's like his voice sketches the image in the air. Another point why girls like him, that enchanting voice. He told me about this man who used to call him silver tongue. Because he believed that if Jack really wanted it he could make what he told come alive. Crazy old man. At least that's what Jack said.

I can see some of the others watch Jack suspiciously. They're not sure who he is, but that happens at these kind of things all the time. Lords and Lady's from all around the kingdom have shown up. And you can't know everyone. Then I catch Annabeth's eye. I quickly turn away from her and my feet miss a beat causing me to almost trip over my own feet. Jack catches me and covers up my mistake my grabbing me around the waist and seemingly effortless lifting me in the air. He turns and puts me back down leading me straight back into the rhythm of the, I'm pretty sure, tenth waltz tonight. It's getting boring. I wish we could just play some Jazz, or as far as I'm concerned a tango. Anything.

'What's wrong?' Jack mutters. And I swallow. His brown eyes are concerned and seem very sincere. 'You remember Annabeth right?' I ask him. There's a slight problem. He nods. I can see he's frowning even though he's wearing a mask. 'Well you're supposed to be Perseus Jackson. Problem is, Annabeth knows Percy.' I can feel the muscles in his shoulder tense under my hand. 'What?' he seems stressed. I understand why. He's in a room full of Lords, guards, my father and my brother. And there's at least one person in here who could figure him out. Wow. What did he get himself into.

Jack's POV

What did I get myself into? I knew I was impulsive and stupid from time to time, but can you be impulsive with four days of planning? Yes. Let's just go with yes. How on earth didn't she mention this before? She's very lucky my mother drilled these steps into me, because otherwise I would have stopped right there and then and probably caused chaos by letting all the other pairs runs straight into me. But surprisingly my feet keep moving.

'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' I ask her, I have to admit I sound angry. I mean I walked into a room full of Lords and guards with an alias that Kim's best friend knows. Like personally. She'll know I'm not him. She looks at me. I can see she's nervous to. 'Well I just… just.' Is she going to cry? O god please no. 'You're not going to cry are you?' I ask her. She shakes her head but her eyes seem very watery. We're just at the end of our circle so I just keep waltzing while I lead her out of the dancing couples and straight outside.

Even here are candles everywhere. It's dark outside and the sky is full of stars. It's almost magical. Then I remember the almost crying girl who's standing next to me. I turn to her. 'Why would you cry? Everything is fine… for now.' I say. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. But I'm a guy okay. I'm sorry. Well at least she's not almost crying any more. Now she looks angry. 'Very sensitive Jack.' She says accusingly. I shrug. 'Sorry.' I grin and she rolls her eyes.

We're in some sort of court yard. There are all kinds of bushes and a fountain. Yeah I don't really know much about stuff like this. So excuse me for the lousy description. I walk forwards. To this bench and sit down. My feet hurt from the dancing. Kim sits down next to me. 'So what do we do now?' she asks a bit hesitant. I lean back and look at the stars. 'I don't know. I could just disappear like I always do. But where would be the fun in that.' I joke. She doesn't seem impressed. She's glaring at me from behind het mask.

'O come on Kimmy, don't be a spoil sport.' I tease even though I'm scared as hell they're going to figure out who I am. She narrows her eyes at me. I look back, trying to withstand her glare. I succeed. Only because I'm used to Cray's. But I have to admit, her glare is pretty intimidating. I grin as she looks away. She looks inside, at the couples twirling by. 'I feel so… excluded. Like I don't belong with them anymore.' She says. I think she's talking about the people inside. I look at them. 'That's basically how I feel all the time when I'm around you.' I tell her, I smile. It's a genuine smile. Not my cocky smile.

She smiles at me. 'Then why do you keep coming back?' She laughs. Good question. Well I can hardly tell her I'm befriending her to earn her trust, then to break it by kidnapping her and turning her over to my crazy thief boss…. 'I like being around you.' I simply state. She blushes. I can see even though she's wearing a mask. 'But why would you want to be around me?' I ask her. I am actually curious about this. I mean, me being charming doesn't cover everything… okay sorry. 'I don't know…' she pauses. I raise my eyebrow. She laughs. 'I just like being around you because I can forget what I have to do. I can forget I'm a princess. I can be normal.' She explains.

'You're not normal.' I tell her, and she looks at me like I said something wrong. 'What?' I ask, I'm honestly clueless. What have I done wrong? I raises her eyebrow. Then I finally realize what I said. 'O… right, sorry. I meant that you're not like other girls I know. Your different. But that's not a bad thing. Your much more than normal… that was basically what I was trying to say.' I realize I'm rambling so I stop talking. Where did that come from?

Well at least she doesn't seem angry anymore. She smiles at me. 'Okay… thanks Jack. That was kind of nice.' She seems surprised. Hey why does that surprise her? I'm nice? Don't answer that. Wait do answer that, but just say yes. Or I'll hurt you. Okay I'm talking to myself again… I'll stop now. I smile at Kim. 'I can be nice.' I tell her. I pretend to be offended. She immediately starts apologizing and I just sit there grinning at her until she stops. Then she punches me on the upper arm. 'Ow!' I complain. That actually kind of hurt. She punches hard.

She giggles about my reaction. I shove her softly. Yes soft. I don't want to hurt her… okay ironic much. She laughs. 'I can punch. Boom goes the dynamite. Boom!' She shouts. I look at her, probably like she's crazy… she coughs and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Boom? What is dynamite even?' I ask and I actually get a laugh from her. 'Dynamite is something my brother invented. Well actually he had someone invent it for him. It's a stave with chemicals that if you light it, it explodes.' I raise my eyebrows. 'Explodes? That sounds dangerous.' She laughs and nods. 'It is.'

I want to ask her more about the dyna… dyna. Wait what was it again? Dynamite! That's right. But I don't. Why? Because one of the bushes near me ruffles. Yeah. The bush ruffled. Kim looks around trying to find the source of the sound. But I know exactly where it comes from. I shoot straight for the bush and I drag Chris out before he can even turn to run. 'Christopher Smithson. What are you doing here.' he tries to say something but I realize I'm blocking his air supply.

Then there is another voice. A cold one. 'What is going on here?' I freeze. I here Kim squeak. 'Frank.' and me and Chris lock eyes. I let him go and he shoots away. 'Hey why are you letting him go?' Frank shouts at me. I get up. My back is still at Frank. My mind is racing. Run or stay. I slowly turn around. Franks eyes are narrowed as he tries to figure out who I am. 'Who are you?' he asks me. 'You seem familiar.' He tells me. I manage to smile. 'Perseus Jackson of Half-Blood Hill, milord.' I say, I try to sound like a Lord. He looks at me very closely. 'I thought you had green eyes…'

**A/N: Thanks for reading review please.**


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N; Hello lovelies! I'm back! My presentation went well, if you're interested… I'm so excited! Mark Of Athena is in! and I'm reading it this weekend…. Because I'm at my room now, and the books at home. So that sucks royal hippogriff… (Any Starkids?) I like this chapter, although Kim's POV caused me some trouble. I'm more used to writing in Jack's POV. There's a twist in the end. So keep reading!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kickin it. **

**Decisions, decisions.**

Jack's POV.

I manage to smile. 'I'm afraid you might be confusing me with my brother milord. His name is Peter, he has green eyes. Milord.' I add. I'm pretty sure Perseus doesn't have a brother, but I just really hope Frank doesn't know that. He frowns, he's wearing a black, and ironic enough, thief like mask. 'Yes I think that's it.' He says, but he doesn't seem convinced. My hand slides to the knife hidden in my costume. 'Why did you let that boy go?' he asks me. Crap. I hoped he would forget about that. 'You startled me milord.' He looks at me like I'm worth nothing. 'You must not have been trained in battle skills.'

I manage not to strangle him right then and there. I smile. Just when I'm about to give him an very polite answer, we hear voices. Kim's head snaps up. Frank turns to the sound and I know this is my chance to run. But he hasn't figured me out yet. How great would it be to have stood right in front of the prince. Yeah. I can stay a little longer. Two guys come around the corner. They're not wearing masks so I assume they're staff. One is my age, scrawny, very thin and tall. The other is maybe a few years older, kind of short, sand coloured hair and a loud voice.

'No Milton it wasn't my fault that you burned that pie!' the short one exclaims. The other, Milton, is about to argue back when he sees us. His eyes shift from me, to Frank, to Kim. He lets out a strangled yelp. He bows. 'You highnesses. Lord I'm so sorry, we had no idea you were here.' he says, he seems generally scared. A bit like Jerry around Cray. Kim steps forward. 'Milton, Rudy, what are you doing out here?' I look at her, she seems to know them, at least better then Frank, who seems like he's never seen them before.

'Well we- I let something burn in the kitchen so we figured we would go outside and let the smoke clear out of the kitchen milord.' The short one, Rudy, says. The tall one, Milton on the other hand turns his piercing blue eyes to me. Kim speaks up before her brother can. 'Milton, Rudy, this is Lord Perseus Jackson of Half-Blood Hill.' She says and even manages a smile. 'He's the brother of Lord Peter Jackson.' Frank adds. Milton's eyes shift to him for a second, when they land back at me I know I'm in deep trouble. 'I'm sorry milord, I don't mean to offend you. But I know Lord Jackson quite well, and…. He only has one son' There's a deep heavy pause. 'and this is not him.'

Well I can say that I had this deep moment of revelation and gave myself up before anyone could get hurt. Well I didn't. Frank slowly turns to me and I'm frozen. I've got to say, that Kim probably doesn't look much better than I do. 'If you're not Perseus Jackson. Than who are you?' I'm looking him right in the eye, then to my own surprise and his, I smile. 'You know.' He looks at me, studying my face, my eyes, the way I stand. Then he realizes it. 'You are the thief.' Milton and Rudy share a look. Kim turns a weird shade of white. 'Jack, actually. Pleasure to meet you.'

Where all this confidence comes from? No idea. My hand shifts to my belt when Frank opens his mouth. 'Don't.' I tell him, no guards, not this time. He raises his eyebrow. 'Or what?' he says slowly. I decide to do something I've never done before. 'Or this.' I tell him and I grab Kim around the waist and pull her towards me. At the same time I pull out my knife. The next moment I stand still, my knife is securely pressed against Kim's throat, but not hard enough to break the skin. 'If you try anything, or call the guards. I'll slit her throat.' I try to sound convincing, I just really hope he doesn't see my hand is shaking. I should have left when I got the chance. I'm so stupid.

Kim's POV.

I'm stunned. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? If I'm dreaming the cold steel of the knife feels very real. I can't believe he's doing this. I thought he was my friend. 'Jack.' I say, I have to admit I sound breathless. Frank is frozen. Milton grabbed Rudy's arm and he looks horrified. Rudy doesn't seem to have figured out yet what's going on, but that's nothing new. Jack slowly moves backwards and I'm forced to move with him. 'Work with me here.' he hisses in my ear. And I'm confused. He's holding a knife to my throat and he wants me to work with him?

'Why would I?' I whisper back. Frank is looking at Jack intently. I just really hope he doesn't do something stupid. 'Because.' He whispers, pulling me even closer. 'I'm trying to save both of our lives.' Both of our lives? What does he mean both of our lives? I'm not in danger, he is! Well, okay, that may not be true, I mean I am the one with the knife at her throat. Jack keeps shuffling backwards and I can see the wheels turn in my brothers head. He glances at Milton and Rudy. Rudy is to focussed at me, but Milton looks back at Frank.

They seem to make a silent agreement and Jack notices it too. 'Frank… now don't do anything stupid.' He warns. I'm surprised at how calm Jack sounds. I mean I can feel his hand shake around my waist. Then it hits me. If my brother finds out I know Jack, he will be furious. So furious he could hurt me… I've seen him do it. Okay it was a soldier who had given info to an enemy Lord and not his sister hanging out with a thief but… that moment I was generally scared of him. The look in his eyes, was exactly how I imagine Cray looking.

Then Frank makes his move. I want to yell no, but Jack takes a huge jump backwards pulling me with him. I stumble and fall into Jack. His grip loosens and I'm trying to find out why, but it's such a chaos I'm unsure where to look. The next thing I know Jack has grabbed my wrist and is pulling me with him between the trees. He runs so fast I can barely keep up. Behind us I hear voices yelling. I can't make out what they're saying but I'm pretty sure they're guards. How? I'm so confused. Jack is cursing under his breath, he doesn't slow down.

I almost trip over a tree root. I tumble forwards, but Jack manages to keep me on my feet. I don't know why I'm following him… maybe because he didn't just think of himself. He actually thought about me. He cares for me. 'Up. We need to get up.' He mutters to himself. He moves so silent between the trees I can actually hear him. I on the other hand feel like an elephant, like I'm stepping on every single branch. 'Can you climb a tree?' he whispers urgently as he pulls me to a halt behind a big old tree. My eyes grow wide. 'No.' I sound horrified. Jack sighs. 'Well then I'm going to have to teach you.' He turns me to the tree, I can hear the soldiers coming. Their footsteps are loud. Even louder than mine. 'Up.' He says.

Let's just say that somehow he manages to me up the tree, even though I'm scared as hell to fall. When I'm up I watch Jack climb the tree. How does he do that. It doesn't seem to cost him any effort. It's just not fair. Wait I've said that before… jealous much? When he gets to the branch I'm sitting on all he does is put his finger on his lips. That was uncalled for. I may not be a professional thief, but even I know to keep quiet when the people chasing you are right below your hiding place.

I try to be as silent as possible, but my breath sounds so loud. The soldiers are making a lot of noise. They're scaring away anything living in a two mile radius as far as I'm concerned. My brother seems to notice to. 'Be quiet you no good lousy idiots! They could hear us from a mile away.' He says, I can hear he's trying to control his anger. I'm still so confused on why Jack ran, and how the guards got there so fast. They move around for a while, when my brother tells them to keep moving. The move away.

I let my breath escape when I can't hear them anymore. 'We did it.' I say softly, smiling at Jack. I'm not sure what we did… okay on with the point. He doesn't respond. His breath sounds… heavy. 'Jack?' I say, I'm a bit concerned. Why would he ignore me? I carefully crawl towards him. It's very dark, the moon is the only thing giving me a bit of light. I can see Jack's figure against the trunk of the tree. 'Yeah.' His voice sounds… different. Like he's holding something in. He inhales sharply. I'm really getting worried now, but at the same time I'm trying not to fall from the tree. I crawl closer. I smell something, something… iron-ish. When I kneel next to him I gasp. 'Jack.'

On his right shoulder is a big stain of blood. He has his hand presses to it but I can tell it's bleeding anyway. There's an broken arrow sticking from between his fingers. The blood is making me nauseous. But I force myself to look at him. He's a lot whiter than normal. He manages to smile. 'You don't, by any chance, know first aid do you?'

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for sticking with me through the chapter. I'm building up to the end, so stay tuned. Let me know what you think! Review please!**


	14. This isn't Narnia

**A/N: Hellooooo my lovely Fanfictioners! I am in a reaaaally good mood. I finished Mark of Athena, the third book in Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus series, and it is absolutely amazing, stunning, wonderful and beautiful. The ending though…. I have to wait a full year to find out what happens. NOT FAIR. But I swear if either Annabeth or Percy dies, I'm going to fly to America and find uncle Rick and demand an explanation. Anyway. You don't want to hear about my crazy fangirl mind. The story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Narnia. **

**This isn't Narnia…**

Jack's POV.

My shoulder is killing me. It hurts like hell, but I can't show Kim, she's already scared enough. She doesn't need me weeping over a little accident. Okay maybe an full hit to the shoulder isn't really a little accident, but well, I don't want to exaggerate. I try to keep my breath steady. I've been injured before. Once I think even worse than this. A knife to the stomach if I remember correct. It's all a bit foggy. They kept me under with, I'm pretty sure, some stuff a fourteen year old should not use.

I look at Kim, she looks like she wants to do something but doesn't know what. She didn't appreciate my attempt to humour much. And no, she doesn't know first aid. I know someone who does. Only problem. It's Jason. And I'm pretty sure he's at camp. With Cray… 'Jack. What do I do?' Kim sounds like she panicking. I manage a smile. 'First of all, relax. Breathe, stay calm. I've been injured before. I think I know what to do…' she looks at me. 'You think.' I grin. 'Yeah I think, everyone does it you know. Although I'm not sure about Jerry, but that's a different story.'

The blood is slowly dripping from between my fingers. My mind feels…foggy. Great just like last time. 'I need you to get the arrow out, and tie something around my shoulder to stop the bleeding. O and can you take the stupid mask of?' she swallows and nods. I'm not sure, it's pretty dark, but she seems a bit pale. She leans towards me and unties the knot at the back of my head. Her hands shake. She wants to throw it from the tree but I stop her. 'Don't, your brother may come back and find it, and I am in no condition to run.'

She nods. 'Of course.' She reaches out to me and puts it in the pocket of my jacket. Suddenly I remember something. 'Damn, I need to know if the Lord got himself out of the ropes.' I let my head fall back against the tree. I may have tied him up, but I wasn't planning on leaving like this. My plan was just to bring his horse and clothes back and free him. I want to move but as soon as I shift, a shot of incredible pain shoots through my whole body. I manage not to scream, but there does come a sort of muffled yelp from my mouth.

Kim's hands shoot towards me and pull out the arrow. I'm so stunned I don't even feel pain. She blushes. 'Sorry, I thought fast would be good.' I laugh. I shrug, well with one shoulder. The other is now bleeding quite hard. 'Um Kim, a bandage would help.' She seems to wake from deep thoughts. She uses the point of the arrow to cut off a piece of her dress. Well that certainly looks quite professional. She wraps the fabric around my shoulder and pulls. I wince. She ties a knot. I frown at her. 'That looked pretty professional to me.' She shrugs. 'My brother used to hurt himself a lot playing soldier. He wasn't very good.'

I grin. He still isn't. She looks my shoulder. 'What now?' she asks. I think for a minute. Right now, there's not much we can do. I don't really feel like going to camp now, so that we'll have to do in the morning. I need Jason for my arm and I'm not sending Kim into the lion's den alone. 'Now we wait until the sun comes up. Then we need to get Jason, because he can take care of my arm. We also need to make sure we don't get caught by Cray or your brother. I'd rather see no one except Jason for that matter.' I tell her and she takes a deep breath. 'Okay.' She says. I grin. She thinks I'm nuts. Well I am, a little.

She looks like she doesn't know what to do. 'Want me to tell a story?' I grin. She glares at me, 'I'm not a three year old…' she pauses. 'Okay, but it better be good.' I snort and think for a moment. 'Have you ever hear of Narnia?' I ask. She shakes her head. 'Okay.' I start telling her about this magic world a little girl found in her uncles wardrobe. With white witches and talking beavers and satyrs. And of course they live happily ever after. By the time I finish Kim is sound asleep. Leaning against one of the side branches of the tree. Eyes closed. A peaceful look on her face.

I smile, I can't sleep. I shouldn't sleep. Yet I can slowly feel myself daze off. I actually dream happy things for once. People love me. People are glad to see me. For once, I'm not chased, hunted, shot at. Hated. Maybe even feared. For once I feel wanted. It makes me feel warm inside. I'm… happy. Then slowly the warmth gets hotter, and hotter, until it's more a burning feeling, in my right shoulder. I open my eyes. The burning feeling doesn't go away. I'm looking at the sky. Why? I'm supposed to be in my tent.

Then the events of last night hit me in the face as hard as a rock. The bandage around my shoulder is red. Awesome. Just what I can use. It doesn't feel much better than last night, which means I certainly am going to need Jason today. I look at the place where I expect Kim to be. She's not there. I turn my head as fast as I can, trying to find her somewhere between the branches or leaves. I almost throw the knife I have in my hand at her as she appears from between two branches. 'You're awake.' She says cheerful. Not aware of the fact I had almost killed her.

'Don't just disappear like that. You scared the hell out of me.' I tell her, taking a deep breath. I slowly push myself up with my good arm. Standing on a tree branch while you're shoulder is burning and you're feeling quite lightheaded may not be the best idea, but hey who cares? I slowly walk towards Kim, those few steps seem like miles. I start plucking the bandage loose. 'Could you bet me another piece of your dress?' I ask. And when she bends down to tear of another piece. I quickly unwrap the old piece of cloth. It's all red and bloody, but that's not even what I'm worried about.

The wound is slightly swollen and the skin is tight around the wound. It has stopped bleeding, but it certainly doesn't look good. She hands me another strip of fabric from her dress and I try to wrap it around my shoulder with one hand. It's not a great success. I look up at Kim and she is grinning. 'What?' I ask. She just laughs. 'You're so stupid, give me that.' She takes the fabric from me and ties it around my shoulder. I pout, I'm not stupid.

'Okay. Well it's morning, how do we get you to Jason?' She asks when she finishes torturing my shoulder. 'We walk.' I pause. I realize that I just suggested that she comes with me to the camp. Bad idea, but it doesn't seem to bother her. 'Okay, which way?' when I stay silent she looks at me. She silently asks me what's wrong. 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into?' I ask her. 'If you get caught. Cray is not going to let you go like he did with your brother.' I tell her, I see a flash of anger in her deep brown eyes.

'Then I suggest we don't get caught. Look I'm not going to let you stumble alone through the forest like this.' She told me, she sounds quite agitated. Oops. 'Okay. But just to know, if we got in trouble, what were you going to do?' I smirk. I highly doubt she can fight. I even doubt she's ever handled a knife. Gods forbid fought someone. 'I've got some tricks up my sleeve.' She tells me. She sounds like. Like. Me. Well that's a new thing. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes. Maybe this girl isn't as good as I thought she was. She climbs down the tree slowly and carefully.

I follow even slower and more careful. When I finally reach the bottom of the tree, I'm seriously wondering why I had to choose such a big tree. We start to move. We need to get into camp from the right direction, otherwise we'll surely get caught. While we walk I keep my arm close to me, it still hurts, but it becoming more of a numb whining pain. When we finally get close, I can hear people talk. I signal Kim to stop. She does. Well I if she wants to be all. "I got some trick up my sleeve." I could just as well help her develop some more "tricks".

I tap my ear with my good hand. I become as silent as I can. She concentrates. She's got talent. She nods. 'Hear?' I ask and she nods again. 'Camp.' With that one word I can see her pale. She was acting tough just now, but I can tell she's scared. 'You can still leave. I could point you in the right direction.' I whisper, barely audible. She seems to think about it, but then her jaw sets and she shakes her head. 'Let's go.' Her voice is barely a whisper. I start to move. Again I'm surprised how quick she picks up on my way of moving. She had been complaining about him being too quiet, but now that she really paid attention she seemed to notice what he was doing with his feet.

A jolt of pain shoots through my shoulder without warning and I suppress a groan. Stupid archer. How had I not seen him? I had noticed Frank locking eyes with Milton, but I never thought the skinny cook would actually know what to do. Somehow he'd gotten a few guards to come, and I had been so focussed on Frank and Kim that I didn't notice. Am I getting sloppy? I really hope not, not now. I can't use it right now. We close in on camp. When we get to the last line of trees I signal to stop again. I bring my good hand to my mouth and let out a low but piercing whistle. Everyone keeps talking. They never notice. Except one. The bushes near us ruffle and I softly push Kim from view. Jason steps from between a few bushes carefully. 'Well it took you long enough.' He murmurs.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! Review please. I am gonna bore you with my fangirl squeals now. If you're not interested in Percy Jackson. I suggest you hit that review button. **

**BUT SERIOUSLY OOOOOMMMMGGGG all the Percabeth feels and the sweet things and the mini quests. Just aaaaaaagh! But that ending. Holding hands. 'We're staying together.' He promised. 'You're not getting away from me, ever again.' Ugly soooooobs. I need my own Percy… pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER just an update

**AN:**

**SOOOOO sorry guys. This isn't a chapter. Although I am working on it! Promise. **

**I have been super busy the last weeks. School is killing me, I had a….. very civilized discussion (cough) with one of the people from my group. I was right. Of course. **

**I had to finish two reports and then in a week make two…. What's it called…. I don't even know, you just have to give feedback to the others and look back at what you've done, really boring. **

**Plus I have been listening to Live While We're Young and Little Things, which distracted me. I have also decided I like Little Mix very much. But that's completely irrelevant.**

**I've been stuck with this chapter and because I was so busy, I didn't have the time to just sit in front of my computer and stare at the lines. Like I normally do when I'm stuck. (it works, I know it's weird, but it works.) **

**This weekend should be better, so I hope I can finish it. **

**Another completely unrelated comment: I'm so excited for Take Me Home, One Directions new album. I know, One Direction, I just….. I like them. sorry, if you don't…. otherwise. Join me in my fangirl squeals. **

**And I didn't get tickets to the ONE 1D concert they give in my country, so all and all, it were a fw suckish weeks.**

**I'll post as soon as I can. **

**Buyeeee.**


	16. Damn his bat ears

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. As you could have read in the other A/N I've been super busy. Thanks for waiting! Here's an actual chapter of the story! It's shorter than normal, but I just really wanted to post. I'm not sure if I like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Damn his bat ears**

Kim's POV

It is kind of weird to see Jason in his 'natural habitat'. He seems different in the forest. In town I would have taken him for just another boy, but the way he moves around in the forest reminds me of the fact he's just like Jack. He looks at the latter, his eyes find Jack's improvised bandage. His eyes flash towards me. 'You took her here?' Jack shakes his head. 'It's not what you think. I couldn't just leave her in the forest. By the way she demanded, that she'd come with me.' He tells Jason, I'm a bit confused. 'I did.' I back him up anyway. Jason turns his bright blue eyes towards me.

'Then maybe you're not as smart as you look.' I frown. 'Excuse me. I like to look out for my friends. Why weren't you hiding in the bushes or something to have his back?' Okay, I know, that wasn't nice. Jason looks at me for a few seconds. His piercing blue eyes watch me, looking for hesitation, fear. I am determined not to show any signs of neither fear, or hesitation. Then he smiles. I changes him, he seems… younger. 'Okay, maybe you're not as hopeless as I thought you were.' He looks at Jack. 'O and we weren't there because Jackie didn't tell us he was going.' I frown at Jack and he shrugs, that cocky smile on his face. 'Oops.' He simply states.

I want to strangle him. But that may not be the best idea since he carries a knife and I don't. That could be a problem. So I decide against it. My eyes scan Jason as he moves forward to look at Jacks arm. 'You stupid, what did you do?' he asks Jack in a hushed voice. I realize how close we still are to camp. Jack points to the forest and we move away. Away from camp. Away from the thief's. Away from Cray. Good. We find a small open spot between the trees. Jack stops and starts fumbling with the knot in his bandage. 'My God who taught you to tie knots?' he asks me, maybe a little annoyed. I just laugh at him.

Jason can't hide a smile as he moves forward. Making a knife appear out of nowhere and cutting the bandage. Jack pulls it off as Jason tries to find a place for his knife. I hold out my hand. 'I could hold it for a second.' I say. He looks at me. 'Try not to stab anyone.' He tells me as he lays the knife in my hand. It's light, a lot lighter than I expected. The blade is clean and looks very sharp. Jason looks at Jack's shoulder. Then he reaches out to touch him. Jack hisses in pain as Jason's fingers touch his shoulder. I have to say, it doesn't look too bad.

Apparently Jason agrees. 'It's not that bad. What hit you?' he asks, removing his hands from Jack's wound. 'I may have ran into an arrow.' Jack smiles innocently. Jason rolls his eyes. 'Of course you did.' It looks like this isn't the first time he's helped an injured Jack. He looks at the bottom of my dress. 'Can I borrow another piece of your dress. It's ruined anyway.' Jason says and I shrug. I kneel down and cut of a piece with the knife. I stand up and hand it to him. He looks at me. 'You handle that knife pretty well.' I can tell he's impressed. What, just because I'm a princess it automatically means I don't know how to work a knife? I don't argue with him.

Jack's POV

I watch Kim's tiny hands cut a piece of her dress with Jason's knife. He's right. It looks like miss princess has been holding something back. She holds the piece of fabric out for Jason and he takes it. He turns to take care of my shoulder. I try not to pay attention to the soft stabbing pain. I look at Kim. She seems quite relaxed. That surprises me. I thought she would be, like, I don't know. Stressed out. At least impressed. But no, she seems relaxed. Her brown eyes scan the tree line. She sees a lot more than I thought at first.

Then the branches of the trees move. Before either me or Jason can do anything. A knife lands in the tree right next to the incredibly shocked face of Chris. Our eyes all slowly move to Kim. Her brown eyes are a lot bigger than normal. 'Did you just…' Jason trails off. 'Did she just….' I start. 'I think she did.' Chris says. Kim opens her mouth, but then closes it again. Chris pulls the knife from the tree and moves towards us. He looks at me. 'Well well Jackie boy, don't you look fancy.' He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. 'Right up until the bleeding wound on my shoulder.' I smile at him and he tries to look past Jason who has turned his back to him.

'It's not bleeding anymore Jack.' Jason remarks dryly. I pout, 'Well a "not bleeding anymore wound on my shoulder" sounds a lot less impressive okay?' Chris laughs and even Jason can't hide his smile. Then I realize Kim hasn't said anything since the knife thing. I wave my good arm at the blond boy. 'This is Chris. Chris this is Kim.' Chris' eyes scan Kim's face. 'So you're Jack's little secret.' He says moving closer to the blonde. I watch with narrowed eyes as he holds out Jason's knife to Kim. She hesitantly takes it. I'm honestly not sure if I can trust Chris. But I guess I don't have a choice.

Kim's eyes flash towards me. 'Yeah.' Chris says, noticing her look. 'We knew Jack had a secret, we just didn't know what it was.' I roll my eyes again. 'What are you doing here Chris?' I ask him. He smiles. He has this smile that makes you want to look behind you, it's a sneaky smile. 'Jason is getting sloppy, I watched him sneak out and decided to follow.' He smirks. If you thought I was cocky, well you've never met Chris.

'Hey Milan! Why don't you come over here?' I yell out of nowhere and Kim jumps. He steps from behind his tree. 'Nice Jack.' He grins at me. Moving to Kim, he holds out his hand for her. She looks at me quickly and I nod. She takes his hand and shakes it. At the point where a normal person would have let go of her hand, Milan turns it and with his free hand he moves the sleeve of Kims dress of her wrist. I freeze. There is the bracelet. The one everyone knows about. The one the King gave to his daughter for her tenth birthday. Chris comes closer. Kim realizes what he sees on her wrist and she pulls her hand back.

Milan turns to me. His eyes are slightly narrowed. Jason notices the tension in the air and he steps back from me. I doubt I look very threatening with this costume and a piece of a glittery green dress tied around my arm. But Milan knows better. 'Jack. What have you been up too?' Kim is confused. I think she does know that he figured out who she is. She only doesn't get the problem. 'The princess Jack, really?' Milan asks. The forest seems to get quiet. Chris' head snaps up and Jason stares at me. 'Wait a second, you're…' Chris trails of turning back to Kim. She smiles. What an innocent smile in a very serious situation.

I have no clue what the guys are going to do. They could rat me out in seconds. Honestly, I never planned on actually giving Kim to Cray. He's been weird since he figured out I knew the princess. Obsessive. None of the boys except Jerry and Jason have really gotten a good look at Kim. So they never made the link. 'Okay guys. Listen up. Anyone else in the trees that wants to join us?' I ask. It's silent for a few seconds and then Jerry and Eddie appear from the trees. 'Great. Let's talk.' I say and I drop myself to the forest floor.

**a/n: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I really appreciate any comment so Review please! **

**By the way, I love One Directions new album. It's on replay, it's on replay. **


	17. Dark nights, darker days

**A/N: I'm deeeeeply ashamed. I'm so sorry it took me so damn long. I hate myself and I hope you'll forgive maybe? Well I finally finished this. It was a struggle, it put up a fight. But I won. Yay! **

**Dark nights, darker days.**

Kim's POV

Does he really expect me to sit in the middle of the forest with five boys I barely know and a sixth who a couple of hours ago had a knife against my throat? He's kidding right? I look at the last two boys who appear from the trees. The one is slightly chubby and has a darker skin colour. The other I remember from breaking out Jack. They sit down and look at me. I'm the only one still standing. 'Guys, this is Kimberly. She's sort of the daughter of the king.'

Jerry laughs. 'Before I sit down in the middle of a forest with some boys I barely know, can I ask what exactly we're discussing here?' I ask, slightly annoyed. Jack smiles at me. 'We're discussing what to do know. And I'd like to know who I can trust.' He adds, looking around the circle. His eyes are slightly narrowed. I can see Chris swallow. Milan looks away from Jack's piercing eyes. I let out a deep breath and drop myself on the floor. I lean back against a tree. I don't think I have much of a role in this conversation.

'Well, there's no use in trying to hide stuff anymore.' Jack starts. 'As you may have guessed I've been hanging out with Kim over here. And last night I went to the princess' birthday ball. I borrowed some clothes of a Lord and ended up actually getting in. I ended up getting shot, Kim helped me get away. This morning I contacted Jason, he came to have a look at my shoulder and then Kim almost killed Chris.' Jack smirks at the blond boy. Some of the others smirk. He narrows his eyes at Jack. Then he smiles, but it's not a genuine smile. I wonder if Jack notices.

'I need to know if I can trust you guys, because, you see, Cray wants me to deliver the princess to him, best with a bow around her, so he can do who knows what to her. Honestly, I don't want to.' He says, his brown eyes drilling into mine with such honesty. I'm shocked, I figured after last night's debacle he would be a bit more willing to hand me over to his boss. I can see Eddie and Jerry share a look. Milan frowns. 'You want to ignore a direct order from Cray? Do you have a death wish?' he asks Jack. 'No, I am just getting slightly tired of doing everything Cray says, just because it's Cray saying it.'

There is a deep silence. 'Well, well, well Jack, and you had us all thinking you were so loyal to Cray.' A cold low voice says. My eyes shoot to the source of the voice. It's a fairly small boy. He has dark hair and eyes. He doesn't look very impressive so I don't really understand why the reaction of the guys is so strong. Milan, Chris and Jason freeze. Jerry lets out a surprised yelp. Eddie snatches a knife from his belt. Jack narrows his eyes and softly murmurs. 'Malcolm, little rat.' I have the faint feeling he knows the guy. Jack's eyes find me. They seem to say: 'Stay calm.'

He got up. 'Malcolm, I would say it's good to see you, but I'm trying to keep the lies to a minimum.' Jack said to the younger boy. Yep, they defiantly knew each other. Malcolm didn't seem happy with Jacks comment. 'Always such a big mouth Jack.' The younger boy sneers. 'But I'm the one holding your faith in my hands right now.' Milan snorts. 'O really, did you think you could get out of here now?' He laughs. 'You're facing six boys all about a head bigger than you.' Chris adds. 'Yeah Malcolm, if we don't want you to leave, you aren't going anywhere.' Eddie smirks.

Malcolm looks at me. 'Well well, the princess, nice to meet you your highness.' His eyes shine dangerously. The others get up. They all sort of step in front of me. I'm touched, they don't even know me but they're willing to protect me anyway. Jack wonders to me. 'Kim, this is Malcolm, little rat, thief and I'm sure many other bad things.' He doesn't seem very impressed by the kid now that he has figured out who he is. Okay scrap that, something just changed. I'm sure I'm not paying enough attention to see what but Jason and Jack share a look.

They look at the kid. 'Malcolm.' Jack starts. 'How did you find us?' Jason finishes. For a second there's a look of panic in his eyes. 'Uhm. I- well- I.' He looks at Chris. Jack turns to the blond slowly. 'Chris, what exactly is your part in this?' Chris' eyes widen. 'You think I would betray you?' Jack says absolutely nothing. After a good 30 seconds the blond starts to squirm under Jacks cold eyes. 'I had to!' He shouts. 'Cray gave me no choice.' He pleads. Jack's jaw tightens. 'There's always a choice.' He says coldly. Jerry who had been standing next to Chris moves away from him. 'Yeah maybe for you. The amazing Jack, but some of us actually need Crays protection. Some of us can't go running of on their own being the hero!' Chris says angrily.

Then just when Jason opens his mouth to respond. Chris jumps into action. He shoves Jerry out of the way, grabs Malcolm's arm and shoots into the trees. Jerry trips over his own feet and lands with his head against a tree. Milan and Eddie are already making a move to chase him but Jack stops them. 'Don't, leave them.' he says. 'Are you crazy they're going to rat us out!' Jack ignores them as he approaches Jerry. He's holding his head, his eyes look kind of foggy. 'Jerry? Are you okay?' he looks at Jack. After a long pause Jack sighs and holds up two fingers for Jerry. 'How many?' Jerry narrows his eyes, concentrating. 'Three and a half?' He says. The guys laugh and even Jack can't supress a smile. 'Just sit here man, you're going to be fine.'

I have consciously kept out of all this. Because one, it's none of my business, two, I wouldn't have anything useful to say. As Jack turns back to the others I move to Jerry. I softly touch his skull, there's no blood, just a big bump. He'll be fine. 'All right guys. As Milan already pointed out Chris and his little lap dog are probably already telling Cray where we are. Who's got an idea how to get out of this mess?' Milan looks at Eddie. 'Well, you're normally the one with the brilliant plans Jack.' He says hopeful. He rubs his temples. 'I know.' He starts pacing. He mumbles softly to himself. 'We need more people.' He concludes after half a minute. 'More people? Where were you going to get them? from the trees?' Eddie asks sarcastic. Jack ignores him. 'We need to recruit people in camp.' He says slowly.

Milan turns to him. 'Are you crazy, going to camp now would be suicide.' Jack smiles. 'Don't you see it. Now is the perfect time.' The boys stare at him. 'Chris and Malcolm will tell Cray where they saw us and with how many we were, he'll send them back here with about 8 others to go get us. While they're gone, the camps defences are weak. We can sneak in, ask some others if they want to join the rebellion and if they don't we tie them up. Problem solved.' Slowly a smile appears on Jasons face. 'Brilliant. Hiding in plain sight.' The others smile too. 'What about Jerry?' it's the first thing I've said since the trouble started. They all turn back to me. I'm pretty sure some forgot I was there.

Jack frowns. He walks to his friend. 'Hey buddy, how is your head?' Jerry looks up. 'Not worse than normal.' We all laugh. Jack holds out his hand and Jack pulls him up. For a second he wobbles on his feet, but he steadies himself quickly. 'I'm great, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Woooh.' His "wooh" sounds slightly pathetic. 'And what about Kim?' Jason says. I look up. 'I'm going with you.' I tell them. 'That's not a good idea Kim.' Eddie says. I narrow my eyes at him. 'I'm coming with you. No discussion.' Jack looks at the others. 'She can fight, she'll be fine.' I smile sarcastically. 'I can fight, I'll be fine.'

We move into the forest. I have observed how they walk and in my opinion I'm getting more quiet. We fan out around the camp I stay with Jack and Jerry stays with Eddie. His head is still a bit off. Jack glances at camp. It's clearly more crowded than expected because his face is a lot whiter when he turns back. 'What?' I hiss. He doesn't answer so I look for myself, first I don't see what upsets him so much, then I hear shouts and I see it. Jerry, Eddie and Milan have somehow been caught and they're dragged into camp by about six boys. Jason appears next to us. I'm not even startled anymore. 'Who's idea was this again?' Jack asks. 'Yours.' I tell him. 'Right, well I have stupid ideas more often.'

**A/N: I hope that was worth waiting. If not, I'm sorry. I'm working towards the end now, stay tuned! O and review please!**


	18. Time to decide

**A/N: Hey guys! To make up for my long absence, another chapter! Where I'm at, we still have 3:15 hours to go until midnight! YAY! Anyway. Just an early happy new year! I hope 2013 will be amazing!**

**Time to decide**

Jack's POV

It feels like someone is trying to choke me. I feel like someone punched me in the gut. They got caught. Why now? I look at Jason and I can tell he feels the same way. I can't see Cray between the gathered people. I can't find Chris and Malcolm either. Another problem besides the guys getting caught is the fact that now everyone is out of their tents and buzzing with excitement. I look at Kim, she has turned slightly pale. My mind is racing, but it feels like my heart is going even faster. It's not a good feeling. I breath in and out as calm as I can.

Jason's eyes shoot to me when I hear something that gives me the first spark of hope in a while. One of the younger boys says, quite loudly and in a very high pitched voice: 'But Cray's not here, so what do we do with them?' He's immediately hushed by the rest, but I've heard enough. A plan starts to form in my head. It's crazy, but which of my plans aren't? 'Okay.' Jason says. 'I know that face. You have a plan right?' he says. A smile slowly appears on my lips. 'Yes I do. It's completely insane, but I don't really see another way. Cray is never going to let them go. So we have to find… leverage.' I add.

I can tell Kim has no clue what I'm talking about, but I see realization dawn in Jason's eyes. 'You mean? O…' He says smiling as I nod. 'Uhm guys? I don't understand. Can you let me in on your secret thief language?' She asks and I want to laugh. I don't, because we are still close to camp. 'We are going to take the one thing Cray cares about more than his money.' They both look at me. 'Himself.' They're silent for a few seconds. 'What?!' Jason hisses. 'You want to kidnap Cray? Did you hit your head? Did he hit his head?' he turns to Kim.

'I didn't think so, but I'm starting to doubt. Maybe an infection in his arm?' She asks. I roll my eyes. 'My arm is fine and I didn't hit my head. Just think about it. There's three of us, against Cray. Plus it's the only way Cray will let them go. If it either endangers his money, or himself. And taking the fact that taking all of Cray's valuables would be practically impossible, I can't think of another option.' I try to explain. I can tell Jason knows I'm right but he doesn't like it. And Kim, well she just doesn't like it. 'I don't know Jack, you've said it yourself. Cray is mental, he's dangerous. There might be another way.'

I frown. 'Okay, do tell.' I say. I mean, it's not that I want to kidnap Cray, but right now it seems like the only option. 'Well, you could give him something he'll want even more than Jerry, Eddie and Milan.' I narrow my eyes. What would Cray want more than three traitors… money? Kim has money, but then her dad and brother would find out for sure. Or… wait no, she's not suggesting? 'No. No way.' I say and now Jason is the one to be confused. 'What's her plan. I don't understand.' I notice I'm angry. 'She wants to turn herself over to Cray.' Jason links what we just said quite easily and he slowly nods his head. 'It could work.' I hit his upper arm. 'Auw.' He wines. 'We are not turning the princess over to Cray.'

'Jack, stop it.' Kim says strict. I'm so stunned I don't even respond. 'I can decide for myself and if you want to save your friends without getting all six of us killed, this is your best option.' She says, she sounds like, well mad, but still whispers. I walk away. I've tried my hardest to keep Kim away from Cray and now she wants me to let her walk straight into his arms. Deep inside I'm panicking, but I hide it. Like I always do. Jack Anderson does not panic. He can hear Jason and Kim following him. They can't possibly be serious right? Right?

Kim's POV

I'm dead serious. I will not stand and watch how five boys get themselves killed when I can solve this on my own. I follow Jack through the forest, just because on my own I would get lost. I need his help. No, I need the help of one of them. Jason seems more into my plan. Maybe… no he wouldn't. he wouldn't go behind Jack's back and help me. Point one: Jack would probably kill him. Two: They only have each other left. Chris is an evil devil spawn, Jerry, Eddie and Milan are captured. If Jason loses Jacks trust, he might end up alone.

I never get to asking either of them though. Out of nowhere about five guys appear from the trees. Their ages range from Jack's age to about 12. 'Jack.' The oldest says. Jason and Jack are both holding a knife. I check my pocket. Crap. I gave the knife to Jason. 'Rick. Can I help you?' He seems so calm but I can see his shoulders are tense. 'Relax, I didn't come to fight you, I didn't come to rat you out like that….. Chris.' He uses some words I'm not even going to repeat. 'Hi I'm Rick. Also known as Jack the second.' I can see Jacks face move, he seems to be smiling. 'I'm Kim.' I tell him. He smirks. 'I know. Chris has mentioned that about fifty times, if not more.'

Jack mumbles something, I'm pretty sure it's not nice. The others come closer. 'Look Jack, Malcolm told us what he heard you say and frankly, me and these guys agree. We're tired of doing what Cray says because we're scared.' Rick grins. 'We want to help the rebellion.' Jason laughs. 'Well the rebellion currently consist of three captured guys. One with an injured shoulder, and one who's decently normal…. That would be me of course.' Jack can't supress a smile. 'And a princess.' I add offended. They all turn to me. 'What? Last time I checked I was a big part of our new plan.' Jack's jaw tightens. 'Last time I checked I had already said no to that plan.'

The others seem to feel the tension as Jack and I have a little stare down. He can defiantly be intimidating. He does that thing, where he shows no emotion at all. But I can tell, he's, wauw. The invincible Jack is scared. Jason coughs and I look away. 'Kim, I'm serious.' He says, almost pleading. 'I'm serious to Jack.' I tell him softly. He looks me straight in the eye for a few seconds. Then he turns around and looks at Jason. They seem to have one of their silent thief conversations. The other boys seem to understand to, well I don't.

I have to admit they look like a team, the way they work together. The way they communicate. Too bad I don´t understand. They make a circle and talk in hushed voices. I´m annoyed, very annoyed. I´m impatiently tapping my feet. Jack turns. 'You can fight right?' he asks, a glimpse of a smile in his eyes. 'I know a trick or two.' He nods slowly as he turns back. I try to sneak closer to them to catch some of their conversation. They move away from me as fast as I move towards them. I pout. I'm not sure why I can't hear their conversation. Are they afraid I might actually say something useful? Men. I'm not to pissed, I mean Jack does have some great plans, crazy but great.

They turn to me. Jack is smiling. That's good, I think. I hope, I mean it can be good, it can be very bad. 'We got it.' Jack says, high fiving Jason. 'We know how to get Cray, the boys and keep you out of danger.' Jason smirks. 'Well, mostly.' The tiniest boy adds. Rick hits him in the back of the head. Jack laughs. He defiantly seems in a good mood. 'Here's the plan.' And finally they involve me in their thief circle.

**A/N: Well that's it. Time to decide. Happy new year! Reviews would make an awesome start to 2013 ;). **


	19. Just like in the stories

**A/N: Okay, who's ready for another chapter? Thanks in advance for reading and sticking with me. I'm working towards the end. I think maybe 2 or 3 chapters to go. Are you ready?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Just like in the stories.**

Kim's POV

I have to admit. It's brilliant. They have it completely figured out. If this works, Jack will be a legend. He will probably be one anyway, I mean he's the first ever to defy Cray. He's basically the leader of the "rebellion". I look at the boys around me, their faces are set. They're going to go through with it. That means I have to go through with it. I'm terribly nervous. Why did I agree to this again. Right. Because it's a better option than walking into Cray's camp without a plan. We're moving between the trees, it's a beautiful day. There's sun and the skies are blue. Still I can feel a storm coming. There's this sense of pressure in the air.

I can tell that some of the guys are actually excited. Jack isn't. His face is the same stone cold mask I've gotten used to by now. Jason's face is grim. I know he doesn't like a big part of the plan, but Jack basically forced him to agree. The youngest boy, who apparently they call Max, is almost skipping through the trees. I'm trying to keep my mind of things, unlucky me, my mind drifts to my brother. Would he be looking for me? Does he assume I'm captured. Has he figured out I'm working with the thief's, not against them.

I haven't even noticed it but we're almost at camp. Jack touches my arm, that was a good move. Otherwise I would just have walked straight into camp. Well that would have been quite a disaster. And chaos for that matter. When I turn to Jack for instructions he looks at us all intently. 'Guys, I just want to apologize in advance for getting you in this mess, and I want to promise I'll do everything I can to get you out.' His voice is so sincere. I never thought about how Jack feels about all this. Maybe I just kind of assumed it was normal, these kind of things.

We move, into the lion's den. Jack's the first to move from between the last line of trees. The buzzing in camp stops. There's a deep silence. Jason grabs my wrists. I struggle against his strong grip but it's useless. 'Jason.' I say. What's happening. He pushes me forward through the trees. 'We brought a present.' Jason says loudly. For the first time I get a good look at this infamous camp. It's basically just a collection of tents with a campfire in the middle. One of the tents is bigger. I assume this is Crays. I try to get Jason's strong grip of my wrists. But well, it's useless, he's a lot stronger than me.

'Is Cray here?' It's the first time Jack speaks, his presence seems to do something to the others. They shuffle uncomfortably. Murmur amongst themselves. 'I asked you something.' Jack says coldly. 'No, he's out with Chris looking for you.' A voice somewhere, behind a few others speaks. Jack looks at Jason, and smiles. It's a cold smile. A smile I would think Cray has. 'Well, I guess then we wait.' He says and drops himself on a log around the fire. I'm surprised that he is so cold and distant. Jason pulls me along to another log. I make another attempt to break free, but as I had predicted I fail.

The others appear from the woods. Rick sits down next to Jack and Max skips to Jason. 'Who's the girl Jack?' A more brave boy asks. He turns and smiles a sneaky smile. 'Like Jason said, a present.' He turns back and locks eyes with me. His eyes have honestly never seemed so cold. Deep inside I'm actually pretty scared of him. The silence is broken by Jack. 'Where's the rest?' he turns to his audience. They seem confused. 'The other Bows?' he speaks slowly as if he's talking to a child. 'Haven't you heard?' a small boy in the front of the circle asks. Jack motions for him to come forward. He pats on the log next to him. The kid hesitates for just a second, but then he sits down next to Jack.

'Tell me, what should I have heard?' He's pretending not to have seen it. Not to have seen that his friends got captured. The boy swallows. 'Jerry, Eddie and Milan were caught sneaking around camp. Chris told Cray you and Jason and them were working with the princess to take him down. Malcolm was there too.' The boy says in a soft voice. Like he's afraid someone will stop him. Jack is quiet for a good thirty seconds. And then he laughs, a real "hahaha" laugh. 'That's crazy, and Cray believed him?' he really seems to find this all very amusing.

'Yeah, they went out to look for you.' Jack snickers again. 'And where did they leave the poor guys.' He asks, an amused smile still on his face. Even though Jason and I both know it's very important he finds this out. 'Just behind his tent in the forest.' The little boy snickers. He seems to think whatever Jack thinks is funny, he should find funny too. He whispers into Jacks ear, quite loudly may I add: 'I think they tied them to a tree.' Jack grins at the kid and low fives him. The boy skips back to the others. Jack makes eye contact with Jason. 'You hear that man, they tied them to a tree. O what I would give to see that.'

'I could show you.' The boy chimes in again. Jack looks at Jason. He shrugs. 'Go ahead, I'll stay here and wait for Cray.' Jason says as if he finds this really annoying. Jack grins gets up and follows the little kid. The others move out of his way immediately. When they're out of sight things turn a bit more relaxed. Jason let's go of my hands and says loudly: 'Don't even think about running. The boys will stop you. Right?' he says raising his eyebrows to the boys around him. There're some hums and nods.

Jack's POV:

We move between the line of trees. There are Jerry, Milan and Eddie. 'I took you long enough.' Jerry immediately says with his big mouth. I glare at him and he seems to realize. Milan shakes his head and laughs. The kid looks at me. 'So, so. Chris was telling the truth?' His blue eyes are wide and scared. 'Relax kid, if you don't tell on me, I won't hurt you.' I tell him, pretending to be very relaxed. I walk towards them. 'Come on kid.' I tell the young boy, I think his name is Daniël. He hesitantly follows me to the others. As I pull my knife from my belt he flinches.

I cut the ropes around their hands and Milan stretches his arms above his head. 'Seriously. It took you look enough.' I roll my eyes. 'I had to have some sort of plan you know. We had to have a plan.' I grin at them, I'd never admit it out loud, but these guys mean a lot to me. Thief's or not. 'Yeah, and who is "we" now exactly. After the little Chris incident I'd like to know.' My smile falls for just a second, not long enough for them to pick up.

'Chris is not on our side. As far as I know, Jason, you three, Rick, Max, Kalem, Ty and Paul are.' Milan nods. I can tell he's really pissed with Chris. If he sees him, it's not going to be pretty. 'How's your head Jer?' I ask him. He looks up, I can clearly see a bump on his head, it doesn't seem to severe though. He smiles. 'Great man, I'm fine. Sitting tied up against a tree must have done something right.' We laugh. Eddie comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

'Thanks Jack, for not leaving us to hang.' He grins. 'Yeah, thanks.' Milan ads. I shake my head. 'You save me, I save you.' I tell them referring to when they broke me out. 'Technically me and Milan weren't involved in that.' Eddie reminds me. I raise my eyebrow to him. 'Want me to tie you up again, I mean I can do that.' I tell him, shrugging. Eddie laughs. 'No, no, no. Forget I said anything.' He grins. I laugh. 'Okay buddy.' I grin.

All of the sudden Milan frowns. 'What?' I ask him. He looks around, scans the environment twice. Then he looks up at me, takes a deep breath and asks: 'Where's the kid?' it takes me maybe two seconds to realize who he means. I don't even bother to look around. The kid who brought me here, is gone. O no. I'm in big trouble. Just as I turn to go after him we hear a piercing scream, one that makes it feel like the blood in my veins turn to ice. Without even thinking I start running. Jumping between the trees, not caring how much sound I make.

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	20. Love is a dangerous game

**A/N: He guys! I'm not really sure about this chapter. But my sister was pushing me to post, so I did my best. I was playing chess with a friend once, he's really good and he did this move. And he told me it's unbeatable. That's where those lines are from. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it. **

**Love is a dangerous game**

Jack's POV

I fight to keep my emotions hidden as I burst through the last line of trees. I can hear the others making their final steps as well. Everyone is looking at me. Wait a second, there are more guys now. Than my eyes find Malcolm. That can only mean one thing. Cray came back. Basically it also means our plan is screwed. See we never planned on actually waiting for Cray. We needed to know where he had left the guys, they could have been anywhere, so we had to hear from someone inside camp. The plan was to signal Jason if I found them and get the hell out of there.

Jason. I search or him between the others. I can't find him. Than Cray's tent right across from me moves. Cray steps out, his face the calm mask I see every time I catch my reflection. But I can tell he's angry. His fists are clenched and his eyes are just slightly narrowed. 'Jack.' Is all he says. I breath, I know Jerry, Eddie and Milan are right next to me. Pretending is probably useless. 'Cray.' I greet him. We're silent for a few seconds. I can feel Jerry shift uncomfortably. 'So, the boys tell me you tried to trick them.' Cray tells me. Chris steps forward and Milan tenses his muscles. 'No.' I say, in barely a whisper. It's enough for him. He grumbles something I do not even want to hear and relaxes.

'Apparently they're smarter than I thought.' I tell him. It's true, I underestimated them. I didn't think they would actually go and get Cray. If they hadn't this would have worked out just fine. Now, now it's going to be messy. Very messy. 'Or you're not as scary as you think you are.' Chris remarks smugly. I turn to him. 'I could kill you in five different ways from where I'm standing right now, I think I'm quite scary.' I smile coldly to him. I can see him swallow and turn back to Cray. He's slowly nodding his head. 'Right, you are dangerous. Even from a distant. Let's make sure you don't try anything.' He says and he snaps his finger at Chris.

He smirks at me and pulls someone from the tent. Just for a second I lose control of my emotions, it's long enough for Cray. He smiles and pulls Kim in front of him. Her hands and mouth are bound, her brown eyes are wide and scared. No that's not even the right word. She's terrified. I want to ask about Jason, but I'm afraid I'll only draw attention to him. 'Love is a dangerous game Jackie, I made my move, and it's unbeatable.' Cray smiles at me. 'Love?' I hear Jerry mutter behind me. I ignore his comment. I turn to Milan. I have to play cool. 'You hear that. He's made his move and it's unbeatable.' I pause. 'Unless… you cheat.' I grin at him. He tilts his head and nods appreciatively. 'I never did like sticking by the rules, did you?' he asks me. 'What rules?' I ask innocently.

'Just give it up Jack, there's no way out. Surrender now and I'll only kill you and the rest of your traitor gang. The ones that made a little mistake can stay, maybe I'll even trust them one day. If you don't, you and anyone who you've talked to in the last month, dies.' Cray threatens. 'Right, and wipe out half of your guys in once? I don't think you would do that.' I tell him smiling. He narrows his eyes at me. Milan shifts uncomfortably. He knows Cray wouldn't care the least bit about killing half of his guys. But what I said will maybe rattle some of the others. Get them to doubt Cray. 'You underestimate me Jack. I don't do sympathy very well.' He tells me smiling. He casually moves a knife from his belt and lays it at Kim's throat. I swallow. I have to fight to keep my emotions in check.

What is this? Why is this so hard for me? I'm not supposed to have so much trouble keeping my emotions hidden? I've been doing this for years. What about this situation makes it different? O who am I kidding. It's Kim okay. Kim makes this situation different. Crap, I told myself not to get emotionally involved. Jason even warned me. I can't believe it, but I care for her. A lot. And it's not helping right now. Kim tries to say something, but I can't understand because of the bonds. I look at Jerry. 'Marcus DiAngelo.' I say to him. Milan frowns and looks at Eddie, he shrugs. But Jerry understands.

Marcus DiAngelo was a nobleman me, Jason and Jerry ran a scam on. Basically took all his money. But he caught us, and made us a promise. If we gave his money back, he wouldn't hand us over to the guards. His proposition was based on a simple fact. The will to survive. If he'd called the guards on us, we'd most likely be dead now. We gave his money back, so he didn't call the guards, we survived. Maybe I can use that. Maybe we can use the same tactic DiAngelo used on us, on Cray. Get him to believe we're going to turn him in. That he can save himself by giving Kim up. Letting her go, let us escape and don't chase us.

Maybe we can actually pull this off. All we need is Kim's brother. And he can't be far. The scream, and he would never let me get away with his sister. I quickly let my eyes fly over the threes. I raise my hand. 'Shh.' I say, and the guys are so surprised they actually get quiet. 'Hear that?' there are footsteps. Very distant, but footsteps. Cray turns to me. 'Good ear Jack.' He is impressed even though I'm pretty sure he hates me. 'King's guards.' I tell Cray. 'How do you know?' he asks, he thinks I may have tipped them of. 'Who else would be marching through the woods making so much noise. And, you do have the princess.' He frowns. I'm right and he knows it. If the guards catch him like this, they'll do everything they can to kill him.

Now let's see if he's willing to solve this the easy way. 'You should let her go, if they find us like this, we're in big trouble. All of us.' He looks me straight in the eye for a few seconds, and then laughs. 'O Jackie boy, that was a nice try. I almost fell for it. You just missed a bit of, spirit.' He tells me, smiling at me. Okay, he doesn't care. Jerry curses under his breath. Okay, that didn't work. As the steps come closer Cray and I just look at each other. We're eye to eye. It's a stare of, a competition. Who's going to blink first. Me, or him. Meanwhile my mind is racing. How do I get Kim out of harm's way, find out where Jason is and I'd also like to get Jerry, Eddie, Milan and I out of here alive. O and while I'm at it, I might as well get Cray arrested. Sure. I can do that.

I just need to figure out how. I want to pace, but I have Cray watching me. No way of communicating with the guys without someone hearing and I have no clue if Jason is even conscious. Okay so a few more complications. Fine. A challenge, I haven't had one of those in a while. I'm still looking at Cray. His eyes are hard and cold, but it doesn't bother me, I'm not even really paying attention. The footsteps are still coming closer. I turn my eyes away from Cray to some of the boys watching. 'Those are the King's guards you know. If they think you helped take the princess, they'll kill you.' I try to look at all the guys individually. 'Trust me, they're not nice.' I tell them, tapping my bound shoulder.

'Yes, what did happen to the invincible Jack?' Cray smiles. He's found a weakness. He's going to use it. 'Walked into an arrow, you know how it goes.' I say casually. He doesn't need to know it hurts. He nods slowly. The footsteps are really close now, some of the guys start to shift uncomfortably. They want to leave, but they're scared of Cray. I look at the latter. 'Your boys are getting scared.' I smirk at him. He hates it when we show weakness. His jaw tightens for a fraction of a second. 'Everybody who wants to, leaves, now.' Cray starts and let's his critical blue eyes slide over the guys. 'But, they don't have to come back. If they do, nasty things could happen.' The threat is very clear in his words.

A few boys run. Fast. The opposite way of the guards. Some stay. Maybe they're too scared to run. Maybe they actually want to stay. All I know is that seconds later, Kim's brother busts through the tree line. When he sees us he freezes. A guard walks into him. Frank lashes out and hits the guard across the head. He quickly backs up and makes his men form a line. 'Ha.' He states cockily. 'I found you.' He smirks. 'Yeah, it took you what? 36 hours. Great job.' I remark sarcastically. Milan snickers. 'I have an Idea to fix this.' I tell Cray, ignoring Frank. He looks at me for a few seconds, trying to determine if I'm tricking him. 'Tell me.' He says. Frank wants to say something but Cray waves for him to keep quiet. He's so surprised, he does. 'You and me, hand to hand fight. Just us. The winner gets total surrender of the other side.'

**A/N: Dum dum dum duuuuum. ****Will Cray fight Jack? Can Jack win? What will happen to Kim? And does Frank have a plan? And where is Jason in all this? I know a lot of questions. See ya next time.**


	21. The final move

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for not updating! I've been super busy with school. Finishing two projects learning for a big test. And I'm sick at the moment, so basically everything sucks. I hope this chapter doesn't though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**The final move**

Jack's POV

Cray watches me for a few seconds, he's trying to decide if I'm tricking him. 'And why would I do that, you are outnumbered, my boys could crush you.' Cray asks me, but I know deep inside he wants to prove he can beat me. See, the others look up to me, to the Bows. We are like the older brothers they never had. And then, compared to us, Cray is like a father. And you rebel against your parents, that's what you're supposed to do. I shrug. 'Okay, I get it, you're scared. That's cool.' I know I'm pushing him. He's not going to like that.

He hates it when people make him look weak. If there's one thing Cray does not like, it's people suggesting he's scared. There is a visible change in his face. The muscles in his face tighten. His eyes narrow and his knife comes closer to Kim's throat. 'I am not scared of you Jack.' His voice is lower than before. That is always a sign he is angry. 'O, so you are bravely refusing to fight a boy who is young enough to be your son?' Eddie asks. He's got a big mouth, but he is right. 'Wounded.' I add. 'A wounded boy who's young enough to be your son.'

Frank snickers. And I actually believe that it's what pushes Cray over the edge. 'I'm not refusing anything. Let's start in ten minutes. I need to have a chat with Chris.' I let my breath escape, tilt my head to the side to crack my neck and turn my back to Cray. Milan's eyes are wide as he completes our automatic full circle. 'Are you out of your mind Jack. You know that Cray is an amazing fighter. You're going to get yourself killed.' His shoulders are tense and he's looking over his shoulder like he's being chased.

'Calm down. I'm not planning on actually having to win. I'm planning on buying you guys enough time to find Jason, free Kim, and run.' Jerry and Eddie share a look. Milan is two steps ahead of them, and he knows I have the tendency to give myself the least… pleasant role in my plans. 'And what about you?' he asks, his voice has a hint of sarcasm in it. Milan always asks that question when I come up with a plan. His eyes are narrow. Like he already knows what I'm going to say, but he's asking it anyway. 'I fight Cray.'

'And then? How are you getting away?' he asks, looking directly at me. I make a face. 'I'll be fine.' I tell him. I try to sound convincing. Apparently it didn't work. 'You're lying.' Milan says, disbelieve in his voice. 'You would actually sacrifice your own life for hers?' Jerry asks. He's studying my face carefully. I look him straight in the eye. 'I would give my own life for any of you. But yeah, I am willing to put my life on the line for her.' I tell him. Jerry looks over my shoulder to Cray. 'You're mad, Jack. Cray is going to put you through hell.' I look at the ground. 'Please.' I look up again. 'You have to do this for me. Get her to her brother, he'll make sure she's save.' Milan looks over my shoulder to Chris and Cray. 'Can I strangle Chris?'

I smile. 'No, leave him for Cray. He will be furious if he lets you take the princess from him.' Milan seems to like that idea. 'O and find Jason. I want you to find out what went wrong. How Cray got the princess, where he has been. The works.' They nod. They look at me. I try to catch a bit of Cray's conversation with Chris, but it's useless. 'Here.' Milan hands me his knife. It's one of the nicer ones, he got it from a Lord. Long story. 'Are you sure?' I ask him. He hates it when others touch his knife. Almost as much as I hate it when people touch my bow.

I look at my wrist. There's the sleek leather bracelet that belonged to my father. I take it off and hand it to Jerry. 'When you free Kim. Give it to her, and tell her I'm sorry.' He looks from me to the bracelet and then takes it. He grabs my hand, pulls me toward him and gives me one of those one armed guy hugs. 'Good luck Jack, show them what you're made of.' He grins and lets me go. Milan and Eddie greet me the same and mutter words of encouragement. I'm touched, but it's no time for emotions. I turn to face Cray, Milan's knife in my hand, my face set. I will not go down without a fight. 'Ready?' Cray asks. 'Always.' I tell him.

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jason ran without me. Maybe seconds before Cray came from the trees Jason realized what was going on. And he ran. Without me. I know Jack would not have appreciated that. Problem, he doesn't know, and he's about to commit suicide by fighting Cray. Cray is making me watch, but at a safe distance and with Chris' knife against my throat so my brother doesn't try anything. I try to get the cloth of my mouth, but these kids sure know how to tie a knot. And Chris? Chris is enjoying this a bit too much as far as I'm concerned. He keeps muttering something that sounds like: 'Finally. Finally everybody will stop looking up to that Jack so much.' It's disturbing, one day they're friends, the next he's happy to see him die.

No. I can't think like that. He's going to make it. he can fight, he'll be fine. The two are circling around each other. Everyone is completely focussed on the fight. Even my brother. I wondered why he wouldn't stick his nose into this, but I realized, he doesn't mind. If these two weaken each other, it will only make things more easy for him. I look for Milan, Jerry and Eddie. I saw them basically saying goodbye to Jack. Yeah, okay, that may have made me a bit emotional because… well, okay I'll just say it. I didn't get to say goodbye. We just jumped head first into this plan and let's face it. It blew up in our faces. And now we're screwed. Strange. I don't see them, and by them I mean Jerry, Milan and Eddie.

Well let's just say I don't care anymore because Jack just made the first move. I truly don't know if it has a name what they're doing but it looks terrifying. They are rolling, slashing and ducking and I have no clue who's winning. Or losing. The next real clue I get is Jack tumbling backwards out of their complicated and fast dance. He rolls over his back makes a backwards somersault and gets back on his feet. Chris is so concentrated on the fight his knife moves away from me. This is my moment. I stomp on his toe, slam my head in his face, elbow him in the stomach and run. I can hear his curse loudly behind me, and all I can do is hope that the others are too busy watching the fight to come chase me.

I know Chris is chasing me though. I can hear his footsteps behind me. All I can do is run. The bonds around my wrists and mouth make it much more difficult to run, it's an unfair fight, but I try. Once I realize he's too close, I turn to face him. It surprises him, but he recovers quickly. 'Trying to run huh? Not going to work honey.' Chris says in that sickening slimy voice of his. I make a sign with my fingers, basically saying. 'Come on then, attack.' And he does. He lashes out at me, trying to hit me, but I duck and swing my tied hands at his head. Despite it being really annoying, it does add strength to my hit. As my knuckles connect with his jaw he stumbles backwards.

Before he can come at me again, Jason appears behind him and grabs his arms, pulling them behind his back. Jerry comes from my left and Milan from the right, I expect Eddie is behind me, but I don't want to turn around. Milan walks towards Chris and Jason and first he hits Chris in the face, his strike looks much more impressive than mine. Than to my surprise he hits Jason to. Judging by the look on his face Jason is as surprised as I am. 'What the hell?' He asks. 'You left her. Alone. With Cray, that piece of you know what and that little rat Malcolm. I'm just doing what Jack would have done.' Milan shrugs as Jerry comes towards me. He unties the bonds around my hands and mouth.

As soon as I'm loose Jerry guides me away from Eddie and Milan trying up Chris and Jason apologizing. 'Where are we going?' I ask, my voice slightly raspy. 'Jack asked me to do something. He stops and turns me to face him. I wonder what he's talking about. He pulls a slender leather bracelet from his pocket and hands it to me. I look at it. There are figures cut in the leather, I see horses, flowers and a name. Jackson Anderson. 'It was his fathers, he also wanted me to say that he was sorry.' Jerry sounds emotional, and I have to admit I am too. 'This was his plan wasn't it. Save me by sacrificing himself.' Jerry nods slowly. Than we hear loud cheering in the distance. We all know what this means, Jack just lost.

**A/N: I know, I know. I am cruel and not nice. But I had to! Don't hate me. See ya next time, and leave a little comment down below!**


	22. Kimberly damsel in distress Crawford

**A/N: Hey guys! To make up for my long absence. Another chapter! YAY! I figured while I'm sick anyway I might as well do something useful. **

**Disclaimer: You know by now right?**

**Kimberly "damsel in distress" Crawford**

Kim's POV

O dear God, o dear God. No. Everybody is frozen. Chris tries to say something, but Milan hits him in the face. 'Don't you dare.' He whispers to Chris. 'Kim?' Jerry says worried. I can't talk. I feel his hand on my back, but I don't know how to react. My muscles seem frozen. The others look at Jerry and I can feel he shrugs, but all I can do is stare. I'm staring into the forest. Somewhere that way is Jack. Alone, with that insane idiot named Cray, most likely bleeding.

Out of nowhere I start walking. Straight towards the camp. Jerry's hand falls of my back. 'Kim, where are you going?' Jerry asks, I ignore him. My mind is racing, alone, he saved me and now he is alone. I slowly start running. 'Kim, no! Come back.' I hear Jason behind me, he realized where I'm going. I hear, if I'm correct, two pairs of footsteps behind me. I don't care, this time they're not going to catch me. I speed up. I have been paying attention okay, I see how they move so silently. I am not going to leave Jack alone. At least I want to say goodbye.

I don't even worry as I run through the last line of trees. I'm surprised I found the camp so easily. It's empty and silent. Except for one lonely figure, lying on his back, hands pressed to his stomach. Blood around him. On his hands, he's so still. No. No. It takes me a few second to realize I said that out loud. I stumble forward, I know two people are behind me. I drop myself on my knees next to Jack. He looks white. A tear falls on his cheek and I notice it's mine. I'm crying. It has been a long time since I cried. I reach out to him and carefully wipe the tear from his cheek.

The next few seconds seem to slow down. Jack gasps for air and opens his eyes. Immediately closing them again in pain. Within seconds Jerry and Milan are next to me. No Jason, something far in the back of my mind registers. 'He needs a doctor. Now.' Jerry says, his voice is full of worry. He and Milan start discussing some options, but I don't even pay attention. 'Jack?' I ask softly. His head turns to me, and those deep dark brown eyes open. They're shining in a way I haven't seen before. 'Kim.' His voice is soft and husky. I smile. 'Hey idiot. What did you do this time?' I joke.

I notice that the wound on his side, that I haven't really had the guts to take a good look at, isn't his only injury. He has a nice bruise around his eye, a cut on his upper arm and I don't even want to see the rest of him. He gives me a soft, painful, chuckle. 'I fell on a knife. Oops.' He says drily. I can't help but laugh trough the tears that are still in my eyes. At least his not dead. Yet. I turn to Jerry and Milan. 'Guys. Stop the arguing. He needs a doctor. Now.' They both turn to me. Look at Jack, and then each other. 'Right.' Milan says. 'We'll take him to Danny.' I look up. 'Who's Danny?' I ask. Milan ignores me and signals Jerry to pick up Jacks feet.

Together they carry the wounded Jack towards the village. Jack makes a few protesting noises. I think he means he's in pain, but I'm not sure. I try to ask them who Danny is a few more times, but they keep ignoring me. it makes me suspicious, but right now all that matters is that Jack gets help. We end up at a small house on the outside of town. People look at us strangely, but they don't say anything. I guess a bloody and wounded boy doesn't really invite to a conversation. There's a small, really old bench in front of the house. Milan sets Jack down and Jerry walks to the door. He knocks three times and waits. After a good thirty seconds an old man opens the door, and then I mean very old. At least he looks that way.

He takes one look at Jerry and wants to close the door again. Jerry stops him. 'Danny please, we need your help.' He pleads. 'Just like the last time you mean?' The old man almost spits at Jerry. 'Please, it's for Jack.' That seems to trigger a different reaction. He looks at Jerry. And then at me. 'Who's she?' is eyes are deep brown and seem even older than the rest of him. 'She's cool.' A soft mutter comes from the bench where Jack is sitting. The old man shoves Jerry out of his way and takes one look at Jack. 'Come in.' He sighs.

Milan puts Jacks arm around his neck and practically drags him inside. The old man, Danny, has already cleared out the biggest table in the house, which still isn't very big. It doesn't look like it can carry Jack's weight either, but Milan carefully puts Jack down on it anyway. 'What happened?' The man asks as he takes a knife from a drawer. 'We're not sure.' Milan answers. I can hear the shame in his voice. The man was just about to cut Jack's shirt, to get a good look at his wound when he stops. 'What do you mean, "we're not sure"?' His voice cold.

'We weren't there.' Jerry adds softly. 'You left him alone with that idiot?' Danny spits at the two boys. 'Wait how do you know Cray did this to him?' I ask. It's the first time I say something and Danny turns to me. 'Cray is the only one good enough to beat Jack in a direct hand to hand fight. And I can tell by Jack's wounds he put up a fight, but also he only had one opponent. So that leaves that crazy fool.' This man seems to have a deep hatred for Cray. I don't know what to say so I just nod. These four defiantly have a history.

There's another knock on the door. Danny looks at Jerry and Milan, they shake their heads. Danny moves towards the door. He opens it a little bit and looks outside, he lets out a deep breath and opens the door further. Jason steps in. Milan and Jerry look at him. 'Eddie is dropping Chris of at the castle.' He says hesitantly moving forward. Milan stops him when he wants to take another step towards Jack. 'That's far enough.' Okay. I've missed something. Danny has watched the scene from the door. 'Jason, talk. Jerry, Milan, give me some room.' Danny commands them.

This is another clue for me, he knows who they are, name and all. And he seems quite fond of Jack, and he hates Cray. Yeah something defiantly happened with these guys. I watch as Danny carefully removes Jack's shirt from the wound. I turn away. I mean, you thought the arrow was bad. Trust me, it wasn't. You can barely see the cut because of the blood, but it's enough to turn my stomach. Jerry and Milan don't even squirm. Jason is pacing up and down the room and Milan starts following him with his eyes. Danny is examining the wound when he looks at Jason again.

The latter stops and takes a deep breath. He sits down on a chair and starts talking. 'This was never supposed to happen. Cray was never mend to come back so soon. When I heard the steps I just did what I always do. I ran. Only I forgot you.' He says turning to me. 'When I was already gone I realized what I'd done. And that Jack would kill me if he found out I left you behind. So I hid. In the trees just outside camp. I didn't know where else to go. I saw them capture you, Jack come out and the fight starting. I also saw the three of you disappearing. I followed you, it was a good excuse for me to avoid watching the consequences of me basically being a coward.'

While Jason talks, Danny is doing something to Jack's wound. I can't see, and I don't want too. Then there's another knock on the door and Danny looks up irritated. He looks at Jerry and then nods to the door. The latter opens it carefully and there is Eddie. He seems out of breath, Jerry steps aside and lets him in. Eddie tries to say something but he's breathing to hard. Milan sees the panicking look in the other boys eyes and gets him a chair. Danny doesn't even look up, he's too focussed on Jack. When Eddie finally catches his breath he looks at me. 'You need to get back to the castle.' He breathes. 'Your father is going ballistic.'

**A/N: Okay! The planning is two or three more chapters. And then I have finished my first full length story ever. :O. Yay! Okay please review and tell me what you thought! **


	23. Run, run, runaway baby

**A/N: Hey guys, a new chapter. Yay! Not much going on lately. I hope you like it. Leave a little comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim, Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry or Frank.**

**Run, run, runaway baby**

Kim's POV

Two months. Two months have gone by since Jack got injured, since Cray disappeared and Chris got captured. And I haven't seen Jack since then. I've seen Jerry a lot. He brings me updates on their plans. How everyone is doing, how Jack is doing. I am surprised and maybe a little hurt that he hasn't come to see me yet. I know from Jerry that he's been walking around for the last two weeks. That he's much better. They haven't seen Cray since he left Jack to die. Nobody has. Neither has anyone seen any of the other boys.

I'm in my room, sitting on my bed. Staring out the window. Since I haven't been able to see Jack, my life has been, well, boring. Plus my father has been crazy protective. Guards have been following me around everywhere. Meeting Jerry was really difficult. But I managed. I walk to my balcony. Tomorrow my dad is throwing a party. No clue why. But he insisted I would dress up and come. So I said yes. He hasn't let me do anything I want the last two months. I haven't been allowed out the town. The forest is of limits. My brother thinks Jack is dead. Everybody thinks Jack is dead, and Jerry says he wants to keep it that way. Frank also put Chris in a dungeon. He's not getting out.

I visited him once. He acted really weird, maybe because he is just as convinced as my brother that Jack died in the forest. I got tired of him nagging me about how he finally got rid of Jack so I left. I had to make up a part of the story about what happened in the forest. Of course Chris had a different story. But who would believe him over the princess, who was so brutally kidnapped by Cray. Jack had of course tried to save her, but as he got me from Cray's claws he was stabbed. The poor princess doesn't think he made it out of the forest.

I sigh and walk into my closet. Time to be a good girl. I pick up a few dresses, and casually drop them on my bed. Last time I did this, Jack was right there behind me on the balcony. Helping me with my dress. Just to be sure I look behind me. Nothing. I'm slightly disappointed but I fight back the feeling. There's a knock on the door. 'Yes?' I say, the door opens and Annabeth comes in. 'Annie!' I smile widely. 'Hey Kimmy, how are you?' after I was "freed" from the thief's Annabeth came to the castle to see how I was doing and to support me through this "difficult time". I told Annabeth everything. I needed to share this whole debacle with someone.

'I'm good, but I told you that already.' I smile at her, she knows I'm lying. I've been saying that for the last two months. "I'm fine. Yes much better, thank you." For a second I think she's going to point out that I'm lying but then she focusses on the dresses. 'Oh!' She exclaims. 'This one is really pretty!' she says picking up a purple dress with golden lining. She holds it up in front of me. 'O Kim you have to wear this!' Her eyes twinkling as she tosses the dress at me. 'Put it on.' She demands. I roll my eyes and walk into my closet. 'Have you heard that apparently your dad invited the real Perseus Jackson again?' I can't oppress a slight smile. Last time I heard that name…well you get it by now right? A certain boy was involved.

I come out of my closet in the dress and Annabeth gasps. 'Something wrong?' I try to find the horror she's seeing. I don't see anything worth freaking out. 'You look stunning.' She sighs and I relax. I actually laugh. 'Annie you scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again.' I turn to the big person sized mirror. I let my deep brown eyes slide over the dress critically. Annabeth holds her breath. 'It's nice.' I say casually and now it's Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes. There is a knock on the door as one of the servants comes to get Annabeth. Her mom wants to talk to her. As she leaves I turn back to the mirror. My fingers trace the pattern on the dress. I do look pretty, but what does it matter. Who would I be dressing up for?

Frankly, I don't care about this whole dance. I don't want to go. I want to find Jack and kick his ass for not coming to see me. The last time I talked to Jerry I asked him why Jack wasn't coming himself. He mumbled something incoherent and all of the sudden was in a real rush to leave. Coward. No just kidding, Jerry has been great. A real friend. I think I haven't seen Jason yet because he still feels guilty. I hear a cough and pull my hand through my hair. Wait, I hear a cough… I slowly turn around. Sure enough, there he is. Looking a whole lot better than last time I saw him.

I don't smile. I don't react. At least I try to. 'Hey Kimmy, nice dress.' He says, casually strolling into my room. I still don't respond, my emotions are racing, but he taught me something about showing emotions. My feelings range from excited to pissed off and I'm trying to decide on which to act first. 'Jerry told me you wanted to see me?' He says sauntering to my jewellery. The boys haven't been stealing for two months. I've been helping them survive and I even got Jerry and Jason a job. When I don't answer him he turns back to me. I can see the difference between old Jack and new Jack. He has a new scar above his eye and I'm sure a few others that I can't see right now.

But it's the changes in his eyes that I notice the most. He seems calm. Like he's made a decision. He raises his eyebrows. 'Are you going to keep ignoring me?' he asks. I make a face. 'No.' I tell him. He pretends to be impressed. 'Wow, two whole letters.' I look him straight in the eye. I'm pretty sure I look quite intimidating. At least, I'd like to think so. 'I have gotten a bit sick of people telling me you're dead.' I glare at him. 'My dad, my brother, Chris.' His face changes at that name. I want to continue but he steps closer. I stop talking. Before I say something stupid.

'Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're homicidally angry?' he smirks. I raise my hand to hit him but he catches it. He pulls me closer. We're so close his eyes are out of focus. 'Just hear me out for a second.' He whispers. I don't say anything, mainly because I don't think I could say anything useful right now. 'Me and the guys are leaving. We're going south, try to find a village remote enough they haven't hear of me or Cray or the others. Start over. Lead a normal, honest life. Maybe buy a farm.' He pauses. I'm trying to let this sink in.

They are leaving. That means, no more visits of Jerry. No more Jack that shows up out of nowhere. No more adventures. 'I thought I should tell you myself.' He adds. I try to control my emotions enough to form a sentence. 'I- What- When?' Okay I know, not my best moment, but hey, who can blame me. 'Tomorrow at sunrise.' He says, there is emotion in his eyes, but I can't quite put my finger on it, because I can't see clearly. I swallow. 'So soon.' I manage to say. Why is this so difficult for me? This shouldn't be so hard on me. 'You could- You.' He starts, but he doesn't finish his sentence. He frowns. His eyes flicker across my face.

He kisses me. We were already so close the motion is small, but the impact is so much bigger. For a good few seconds I'm frozen. In that time he has already pulled back and moved away from me. How can his lips be so soft? He is tough and scarred, but his lips are so gentle. He's at my balcony. My brain seems to be missing bits. It doesn't even bother me anymore. 'You could come with us you know.' He tells me. 'If you're not at the crossing of the southern and eastern road tomorrow at sunrise… I guess I'll know.' His words have so many meanings I can't respond. He hops over the railing of my balcony and disappears. I don't check if he's lying dead beneath my balcony. Too much to think about. What on earth am I supposed to do now? He kissed me. He kissed me. I still haven't quite processed that. Nor have I decided if I want to punch or kiss _him_. Damn you Jack. This is going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Okay, after this I think one more chapter and then it's over. *sobs*. Review please!**


	24. We walk away from eternal damnation

**A/N: O my god you guys, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long. The chapter has put up a hell of a fight, but eventually I won. I'm not sure if I like it. I'm sorry if it's disappointing. **

**Before I go on, I want to thank all of you for reading/reviewing and all your support. I have never finished a story, so I have no experience what so ever with writing endings. **

**Thank you for sticking with my version of Jack and Kim, thank you for not killing me when I hurt him. Thank you for embracing my new characters and the ones that you already knew. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. **

**We walk away from eternal damnation**

Jack's POV

I can't believe I did that. I kissed her. I'm stunned by myself. I never thought I would have the guts. I mean, face down an evil thief king on my own sure, but tell a girl how I feel, no way. I get back to our hideout in the forest. Milan is sitting on a fallen tree, the others are nowhere to be seen. 'And, did she hit you?' He grins. I laugh and drop myself next to him on the tree. 'She tried to.' He puts his hand on my shoulder. 'I told you man, don't say I didn't warn you.' I grin. He did warn me. The others have been surprisingly relaxed about the idea of leaving. After everything that happened in this damned forest and village, it's time to go.

I mend what I said to Kim. We plan on leading a honest life, even though we're not sure how you do that yet. Cray didn't know, but we held back some of the money we stole from time to time, and together, we have quite a lot. Probably enough to buy a small farm and keep ourselves alive until we can make some food of the lands. We decided this a few nights ago. It was Jason who said it. We were sitting up in some trees, relaxing, talking. 'Why don't we just go.' He said, out of nowhere. The rest of us were quite confused and Jerry was just about to tell him that when he continued.

'What is keeping us here, in this damned forest, we have been haunted, hurt and almost killed here, let's just go. Go south, find a new place to live. Somewhere they don't know us. We can start fresh. No more looking over our shoulder. No more sleeping in the trees to make sure we don't get killed in our sleep.' He paused. 'Think about that, what is keeping us here?' He was saying the last part mostly to me. He could already tell Eddie and Milan liked the idea, Jerry was looking at me. I don't remember exactly how we got to the subject of Kim, but I think Jason was the one that suggested I wasn't that excited to leave because of her. I finally admitted it was true and the guys started discussing what to do next. I decided to go see her and that's what I told them before I left. I need to work on my truths you see. And then Milan warned me she was going to hit me. Jerry agreed with him. I went anyway.

Now, we wait. Wait till it's dawn, wait till we leave, and wait to see if she comes. Otherwise, I guess we're leaving without her. Milan and I chat about unimportant stuff until the others come back. Apparently they went to see if the kids had left anything behind when they made the camp disappear. They came back with a few small items, they were getting sloppy without us. We knew that the boys who had chosen our side in our little stand-off were working for a rich farmer just outside town. They were doing good, Eddie told me after going to see them. I was grateful even though nothing worked out the way we planned and they ran. They were still brave enough to stand up for something. We talk until we can feel dawn coming. When you live in the forest like us, you learn to tell when dawn is coming. We pack up the little stuff we have and start going towards the crossing of the southern and eastern road.

It's a silent walk. Nobody dares to mention Kim, and any other conversation would seem forced now. It's not really a uncomfortable silence, more a heavy one. No one knows how I will react if she doesn't come. Neither do I. I am still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'll probably never be seeing these woods again. You are probably also wondering why I didn't go see Kim earlier after my wound was cured. Well, I have a good explanation for that. At least, I think it's a good excuse… explanation.

I didn't think I would make it out of that fight alive. When I did, I actually had to think about what I thought of all this crap. I had to decide what to do. Who I trusted, how I felt. I had to punch Jason in the face. I needed to make sure I knew where I was standing in all of this and it took me a while. So yeah, I avoided Kim. But I made sure that Jerry was keeping tabs on her. Not that he minded, he thinks she's cool.

When I was in her room again it felt so weird, so surreal, so normal. I felt like something had to have changed, but it hadn't. Well, the only thing that had changed was the fact the Kim was wearing my leather bracelet. The one I gave to Jerry to give to her. I have to admit that is something I enjoyed seeing with my own eyes. I mean, sure, Jerry had told me but… well it's Jerry. We arrive at the crossroad, I can feel dawn is coming up. The road is empty and the forest quiet. 'Now, let's wait.' Milan says, climbing swiftly up a tree.

*6 months later*

So, here we are. In Kiron, a small town about two days journey from the castle. No one has heard of Cray, no one has heard of his thief's, it's amazing. We got to start over. We bought a small farm on the outside of town. The first month's it was really strange, we had to get used to the new life. We got to make a new impression. Make new friends. Find new ways to live. I've changed. I'm more relaxed. I don't see danger everywhere. I have more faith in the good in people.

But it has also been hard. We miss the forest. We miss our "easy" way to "make a living". We have been earning our money in completely legal ways, and it's weird. But Kim has been amazing. O hadn't I mentioned? She showed up at the crossroad just before sunrise. The guys are completely used to her being around all the time. It was a bit strange for them at first, but they're cool. She's been working really hard. She's shining, smiling all the time. I'm really happy that she's happy.

Then of course you next question is, how are you and Kim? Well I'm not going to tell you to much, because that is none of your business, but we're great. She's amazing and I still can't believe she actually likes me, or loves me. I know I love her though, she's been there for me all the way, even when I left her, she came right back. The guys gave up their teasing about 2 months ago. She loves the fact that she's not a princess any more, and that she can do what she wants. She told me she left letter for her dad and brother telling them not to come look for her, that she was fine and that she was happy.

Missing her family was one of the things that was difficult for her. Us boys had no family, so that wasn't that big of a problem. We still have some money from six months ago left and Kim took some from the castle, so we're good. We'll probably be able to live a nice life. A good life. I'm happy for the first time in years. I feel good. I have the most amazing friends. The most amazing girl. I've started over. We can buy our food, we are liked by almost all the people in the village. We tell stories about thief's and princesses to the little kids in town and they love it.

I think I finally got my happy ending.

**A/N: Thank you again. **


End file.
